La Promesse des Trois
by Melior
Summary: Quel est le véritable sens de Loveless ? Qui l'a écrite ? Et si le sens de l'œuvre allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer ? Trois amis, deux mondes, une promesse.
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 1 :**

**PROLOGUE**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn et William. _

_Je sais, il y a pas mal de personnes qui lisent déjà d'autres de mes histoires et qui doivent se dire : « QUOI ? ! Elle en écrit encore une autre en même temps ? ! »_

_Je suis désolée si ça vous embête, mais le fait est que beaucoup d'idées fourmillent dans ma tête, des tonnes et si je me mets à les écrire, elles sortent et ensuite, j'ai plus d'ordre et je peux mieux tout imaginer séparément pour chaque histoire différente. C'est comme un réservoir d'eau. Si j'ouvre plus souvent le robinet, j'évacue de l'eau et le ballon ne risque pas d'exploser. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle histoire, malgré tout. _

_Elle se déroule pendant le jeu Crisis Core, un peu avant la Guerre de Wutaï, en fait. _

_Le prologue commence sur Terre, dans une maison de campagne située en Angleterre, au nord-ouest du Cheshire, au bord de la mer, en 1996. _

* * *

On frappa à la porte.

« Will ! Tu as fini ? Viens manger, le goûter est prêt ! »

Assis à son bureau, le jeune homme soupira. N'aurait-il donc jamais la paix ?

« J'arrive, laisse-moi deux minutes ! »

Derrière la porte, sa femme Alicia poussa un profond soupir. Elle savait que son mari ne viendrait pas. Quand il était plongé dans l'étude d'un texte, rien ne pouvait le sortir de là.

Son regard se posa sur la porte au bout du couloir à droite. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme entra dans une chambre d'enfants. Une petite fille de huit ans était allongée par terre, habillée d'une robe blanche et d'une veste rose fermée en haut par un ruban rouge.

Elle avait de jolis cheveux bruns lisse, des yeux verts et un sourire adorable. Elle jouait avec une poupée chinoise.

« Soluènn ? »

La petite leva les yeux et sourit en voyant la jeune femme. Se levant, elle courut se jeter dans les plis de sa jupe.

« Maman ! C'est l'heure du goûter ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai un problème. Ton père ne veut pas descendre. Alors, on ne pourra pas goûter. Sauf si tu réussis à le sortir de son bureau. »

La petite, qui avait d'abord paru déçue en entendant sa mère dire « _on ne pourra pas goûter_ », retrouva le sourire lorsque sa mère finit de parler.

Retroussant les manches son gilet, elle courut à la porte du bureau de son père et se mit à le marteler.

« PAPA ! VIENS ! C'EST LE GOÛTER ! ALLEZ ! »

Pas de réponse. Soluènn trouva cela étrange. D'habitude, quand elle venait chercher son père pour manger, il sortait toujours du bureau avec l'air furieux qu'on ose le déranger dans son travail. Sa mère arrivait alors à la rescousse et l'entraînait dans la cuisine pour le forcer à manger. Mais là…

Elle hésita, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle entra.

Le bureau de son père était impressionnant. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres anciens et de vieux parchemins. Quelques araignées avaient tissé des toiles entre une pile de livres et une statue de marbre représentant William Shakespeare. Une horloge murale chantonnait un tic-tac, l'unique bruit autorisé dans ce bureau excepté la respiration de son propriétaire.

Au bout de la pièce, face à la fenêtre, on pouvait voir une table de dessin où son père aimait s'entraîner à la calligraphie moyenâgeuse.

Le père de Soluènn, William Scott, était un grand savant dans le monde littéraire. Il avait traduit de nombreux textes anciens.

Son nouveau travail avait débuté il y a un mois, sur une œuvre qui, curieusement, n'avait pas paru l'enchanter.

Au début si, en fait. Comme toujours, lorsqu'on lui proposait un nouveau texte, il souriait et ressentait une excitation due à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Il adorait résoudre des énigmes, déchiffrer de vieux textes et résoudre les rébus.

Mais cette nouvelle œuvre qu'on lui avait assignée semblait lui ôter toute joie de vivre. Comme si la vie n'avait plus aucune surprise. Il en avait perdu l'appétit. Sa soif, par contre, avait augmenté. Il passait son temps à se saouler avec du vin, comme s'il désirait oublier quelque chose.

Alicia était indignée. Plusieurs fois au cours du mois, elle avait voulu qu'il arrête d'étudier cette œuvre. Un jour, elle avait même pris le livre posé sur son bureau et s'était dirigée vers la cuisine pour le jeter à la poubelle.

William était malheureusement là, assis à la table, buvant du Scotch. En voyant ce que sa femme s'apprêtait à faire, il était entré dans une rage folle, lui avait arraché le livre et l'avait giflée. Soluènn, qui jouait dans le jardin, avait tout vu par la fenêtre. C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'elle voyait son père frapper sa mère !

Depuis, Alicia se faisait discrète, mais elle s'échinait à prendre soin de William. Et l'obliger à manger aux heures de repas faisait partie de son devoir.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, Soluènn entrait dans son bureau.

Mais il était vide. La petite allait faire demi-tour, quand elle vit le bureau de travail sur sa droite, celui où son père lisait les œuvres qu'on lui donnait à déchiffrer.

Il était là, assis sur sa chaise, affalé sur le bureau.

« Papa ? Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? »

Pas de réponse. Soluènn s'approcha et le secoua. Le bras droit du grand homme blond tomba mollement du bureau.

La petite eut un peu peur. Pourquoi était-il mou comme ça ? Elle prit sa main et frissonna. Elle était glacée !

« Papa ? Papa ! Tu es malade ? Réponds ! »

Elle le secoua plus fort, en criant. Le corps de son père bascula en arrière, tombant sur le sol avec la chaise renversée.

Horrifiée, Soluènn sortit dans le couloir en hurlant. Alicia sortit de la cuisine et courut à l'étage. La petite se réfugia dans ses bras en pleurant.

« J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas ma faute ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? »

La petite répondit par des sanglots.

« Bon, va dans la cuisine, j'arrive ! »

Soluènn obéit et courut de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes dans la cuisine, où elle se remit à pleurer.

Alicia entra dans le bureau et frissonna. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme poussa un cri en voyant son mari étendu par terre.

« Chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Chéri ! »

Elle lui tapota la joue. Elle était glacée ! Prenant son poignet, la jeune femme sentit une peur foudroyante lui transpercer le cœur. Il n'avait plus de pouls ! Il était mort.

« Non… WILL ! Non, reviens ! Reviens, chéri ! »

Elle se mit à presser son cœur, cessant à intervalles réguliers pour coller ses lèvres sur sa bouche afin de lui transmettre de l'oxygène. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Lentement, Alicia se redressa. Le visage baissé, la jeune femme sentit des larmes couler le long de son visage. Son mari…

Lentement, elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Son regard croisa le bureau, où était posé un livre. Un livre à couverture rouge, intitulé _Loveless_.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? _

_Faites-le moi savoir par reviews, et si vous êtes intéressés, je publierai la suite ! _


	2. Une mystérieuse erreur

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Une mystérieuse erreur**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, Baku et William. _

_MaryIshtar, merci de ta review ! Je prends bonne note de ta découverte au sujet de _Loveless_, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de tes recherches ! _

_Ayame-Nightbreed, j'espère que toi et ton chat allez apprécier ce prochain chapitre. _

_Lunastrelle, bravo pour tes derniers chapitres. T'as réussi à régler le problème lié à _Loveless_, c'est chouette ! _

_Ysa666, voici la suite, comme promis ! _

_Ravenhill, toutes ces reviews plus la tienne ont stimulé mon imagination, du coup j'ai assez vite trouvé le chapitre suivant que voilà. _

_Emma, pas de stress, voilà la suite. _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

_8 ans plus tard, dans un autre monde, Gaïa… _

Midgar, immense métropole où siégeait l'empire de la Shinra. Le grand building se trouvait au centre de la ville. Bien qu'il ne fut pas _exactement_ au centre, on le surnommait ironiquement « le cœur de la ville ». Certains allaient jusqu'à dire « _le cœur de la planète_ ».

Ce n'était peut-être pas exagéré, puisque c'était dans ce building que les dirigeants de la compagnie décidaient du sort des habitants vivant dans ce monde.

Et justement, dans ce building vivait l'élite militaire de la Shinra, les Soldats.

Plusieurs grades existaient, et le plus élevé était celui des Première Classe. Il ne comptait actuellement que trois membres : Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos et Angeal Hewley.

Justement, ces trois derniers se trouvaient actuellement à l'étage du Soldat, dans la salle commune. Angeal était adossé au mur de gauche, les bras croisés, l'air songeur. Sephiroth était debout et regardait dehors par la fenêtre. Genesis était assis sur l'unique canapé de la salle, et lisait un livre.

Il tourna une page, quand celle-ci se remit à sa place initiale toute seule. D'abord surpris, Genesis pensa qu'il y avait un courant d'air, et se tourna vers Sephiroth, le plus proche des fenêtres.

« Sephiroth, tu peux fermer la fenêtre ? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Toutes les fenêtres sont fermées. »

Genesis se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Et il n'y avait pas de ventilateur ni une quelconque source d'air dans cette salle. Soudain, une autre page du livre fut retournée, le ramenant au début du chapitre qu'il avait fini.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Soudain, une forme humaine se matérialisa près de lui. Un homme apparut, et lui cria dessus.

La surprise fut assez forte pour que Genesis lâche le livre et recule un peu, glissant du bord du canapé, ce qui le fit tomber. Sephiroth et Angeal s'approchèrent de concert et firent la moue.

Celui qui avait fait cela était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs assez courts, s'arrêtant aux épaules. Il portait un manteau similaire à celui de Sephiroth, mais en toile, non en cuir, avec en dessous une tenue du Soldat, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas de lueur Mako, du moins pas assez puissante pour qu'on le prenne tout de suite pour une Soldat. Par contre, on pouvait lire de l'arrogance et un amusement malveillant sur son visage.

« Arkon », dit Angeal, l'air agacé.

« Ha ! Ha ! C'est drôle ! J'effraie les monstres et les Soldat ! »

« Même pas peur ! dit Genesis en se redressant. Je suis… allergique… aux crétins dans ton genre ! » Il fit semblant de tousser.

« Hin ! Hin ! Sûr… » dit Arkon, l'air sceptique.

« Arkon, garde ta matéria d'invisibilité pour tes ennemis, tu veux ? Ce serait dommage de gâcher ton énergie magique, avant un vrai combat. Tu te ferais rétamer facilement », dit Sephiroth.

« Ah ! Mais je m'en sers tout le temps pour monter de niveau, justement ! Bientôt, je vous atteindrai, je passerai du rang de Seconde Classe à Première Classe, et j'aurai plus de Mako dans le sang ! »

« Ah ! Ce sera un échec cuisant, tu ne nous atteindras jamais, on sera tous devenus des héros bien avant toi ! » dit Genesis.

Arkon courut près de lui en chuintant.

« Chut ! Tu entends ? »

Tout le monde tendit l'oreille, curieux.

« C'est le vent du changement », fredonna Arkon.

Puis il quitta la salle, sous l'œil furieux de Genesis.

« Je le déteste, ce type ! » siffla le jeune homme.

« Il fait son intéressant, oublie-le ! » dit Angeal.

Juste à ce moment, un secrétaire entra dans la salle pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent alors dans un couloir aux murs blancs jusqu'à une porte vitrée, qui s'ouvrit en coulissant, leur donnant accès à un bureau spécial, aux murs peints dans des couleurs tirant sur des teintes bleu vert, peut-être en allusion à la couleur verte ou bleu électrique dans les yeux de chaque Soldat, héritage de la Mako qui coulait dans leurs veines.

Derrière un bureau se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés, avec un costume bleu, un pantalon blanc, des chaussures bien cirées, ainsi que des gants blancs aux mains. Des lunettes encadraient ses yeux.

« Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis. J'ai une mission spéciale pour vous trois », dit l'homme.

« Une mission commune ? » s'étonna Angeal.

Ses deux amis haussèrent les sourcils, partageant sa surprise. Il était rare qu'on leur donne à tous la même mission. D'habitude, deux Premières Classes suffisaient dans une situation d'urgence. En fait, depuis la guerre de Wutaï, jamais les trois hommes n'avaient eu beaucoup de missions les réunissant tous les trois. Peut-être une ou deux il y a trois mois, et encore ! Cela ne leur déplaisait pas, mais le fait qu'on demande l'intervention de trois Premières Classes était peu fréquente.

« Je sais que cela vous étonne, dit Lazard en se redressant. Mais tous nos effectifs sont pris pour d'autres missions, vous êtes les trois derniers disponibles à Midgar. Et connaissant vos capacités, le fait que vous soyez tous les trois sur cette mission ne vous causera aucun problème. Ce sera vite fait. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Genesis en croisant les bras.

Lazard croisa les mains pour poser son menton dessus, puis il expliqua :

« De curieux faits se sont produits dans différentes villes de la planète, ces derniers temps. Des êtres ont attaqué des gens et même causé quelques morts, puis ces mystérieux criminels ont disparu, sans laisser de trace. Aucun Soldat n'a réussi à seulement les approcher, jusqu'ici. Comme s'il s'agissait de fantômes. Le seul point commun entre toutes ces attaques est que près de chaque victime, on a retrouvé ceci. »

Il tapota des touches sur un clavier d'ordinateur à son bureau. Sur le mur derrière les trois hommes, un écran géant s'illumina, révélant des images de gens étalés au sol, couverts de blessures sanglantes. Sur chaque photo, on pouvait voir un dessin tracé en rouge : un cœur transpercé par une flèche.

« Les attaques se sont produites à Icicle, Corel et Mideel, dit Lazard. Et il y a deux jours, une autre a eu lieu à Kalm. Nous pensons que le ou les mystérieux coupables sont arrivés à Midgar, et ont semé des troubles. Des dessins sont apparus sur les murs de différents secteurs, mais pas encore de victimes. »

Sephiroth se tourna vers Lazard.

« Donc, nous devons intercepter ces monstres le plus tôt possible, avant qu'ils ne sèment le trouble dans Midgar ? » dit-il.

« Exactement », acquiesça le directeur.

« Les Turks ne peuvent rien faire ? » dit Genesis, se retournant à son tour.

« Ils sont déjà sur le coup dans les différentes villes, et le temps qu'ils reviennent à Midgar, je crains que les attaques commencent. »

« Bien, nous allons nous en occuper », dit Angeal en se tournant vers ses amis, l'air décidé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les trois amis quittèrent le building Shinra et prirent le chemin de l'endroit où avait eu lieu la dernière attaque, la plus récente.

Il s'agissait d'un quartier près du réacteur Mako 1. Un angle de rue où l'on pouvait remarquer un bâtiment faisant office de théâtre. Une pancarte de Loveless était suspendue au-dessus de l'entrée. Les trois autres bâtiments sur la droite étaient de vieilles bâtisses mal entretenues, sans doute laissées à des gens de basse catégorie. Car la vie était ainsi à Midgar : l'état des possessions reflétaient le rang des gens. Le service d'entretien de la ville était pourri, on ne s'occupait que rarement de ce qui arrivait aux gens dans les Taudis, sous la Plaque. Cette ville était une véritable pizza.

Et le plus terrible, parfois, était que personne ne savait ce qu'était le jour et la nuit, car la Plaque couvrait le ciel des gens des Taudis. Et la fumée des réacteurs Mako encerclant la ville couvrait la lumière du soleil et la lune, ces astres magnifiques, sources d'inspiration et de rêves. Aucun enfant ne voyait jamais d'étoile filante ni ne faisait un vœu.

Sephiroth s'approcha de la porte du bâtiment le plus sur sa droite. Le symbole était marqué dessus : une flèche plantée dans un cœur. Les trois Soldats portèrent instinctivement la main à leurs armes. Pas l'ombre d'un intrus ni d'un monstre dans le coin.

Le quartier était fréquenté, des gens passaient sans leur accorder guère d'importance, tous étaient plongés dans leurs soucis, les voitures qui passaient au risque de les écraser…

Angeal s'approcha du mur et, ôtant son gant noir, il toucha le dessin. Il s'attendait à ne rien ressentir, du moins rien d'humide. Mais, à sa surprise, le liquide du motif se posa sur sa main. La surprise passée, il renifla. Cette odeur… ce n'était ni du sang ni de la peinture. Ça avait une odeur épicée, comme un mélange d'herbes tropicales et de piments, le tout mélangé à un liquide âcre et sucré.

« Angeal ? » demanda Genesis en s'approchant.

« C'est bizarre. Ce dessin a été fait il y a plus d'un jour, et pourtant il n'est pas sec », dit l'homme en se retournant pour lui montrer sa main.

Soudain, une voix inconnue retentit.

« Vous avez eu tort de le toucher. Tort pour votre vie ! »

Les trois hommes levèrent la tête, et virent une ombre sur le toit. Deux yeux rougeoyants les fixaient. Un ricanement retentit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Angeal.

Pour toute réponse, il y eut un ricanement. Une queue de chat se détacha de l'obscurité, se balançant sur le bord du toit où l'inconnu les regardait.

« Je suis une erreur… La vôtre est de m'avoir attiré ! »

Et soudain, les yeux disparurent. Les trois guerriers sentirent un vent puissant balayer leurs visages, puis ce fut le noir complet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis n'y comprit rien. Pourquoi faisait-il si brusquement noir, tout à coup ? Il sentit brusquement des griffes se planter dans ses bras, tandis qu'une vive douleur traversait sa gorge. Un poids se forma sur ses épaules, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

Genesis porta les mains sur le cou de la chose, l'obligeant à reculer. Il vit les deux yeux rouges apparaître devant lui, ainsi qu'une gueule hérissée de crocs pointus. Une langue de serpent se tendit vers son visage, effleurant son nez. Ses pattes balayèrent furieusement le pull et les pans de la veste en cuir rouge du Soldat.

Avec effort, Genesis garda la créature à distance d'une main et tendit l'autre vers le sol, où traînait son épée. Ses doigts effleurèrent d'abord la garde, puis il l'attrapa et la plongea droit devant lui, vers la bouche de la créature. Il sentit plus qu'il entendit l'épée se planter dans un corps mou. La pression des griffes disparut. Le mouvement des pattes sur son torse s'arrêta. Mais là, contre toute attente, il sentit la sensation de poids s'évanouir. Normalement, le corps de son ennemi aurait dû tomber mort sur lui. Mais… rien. Comme s'il avait touché du vide !

La lumière revint. Interloqué, Genesis vit Sephiroth et Angeal toujours sur sa gauche, regardant le toit avec inquiétude.

Leurs yeux se posèrent sur Genesis et ils parurent surpris.

« Genesis ! ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais allongé par terre subitement, comme ça ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Et ton pull… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Angeal.

Tandis qu'ils posaient leurs questions, Genesis se releva. Il examina son épée. Rien. Pas une goutte de sang dessus. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il lança un regard effaré à ses amis.

« Mais enfin, il y a eu le noir il y a dix minutes, et je me suis battu avec ce… cette chose ! Vous faisiez quoi ? »

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un étrange regard, comme s'ils le prenaient pour un fou.

« Genesis… dit prudemment Angeal ; la chose a parlé, on l'a tous entendue, puis on a attendu moins d'une minute, et quand on baisse les yeux, on te retrouve allongé dans cet état. Et toi, tu affirmes que dix minutes sont passées, et que tu t'es battu contre… contre quoi, d'ailleurs ? »

Genesis secoua la tête. Il n'y comprenait rien ! Que s'était-il passé ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sur le toit du bâtiment derrière les trois hommes, une jeune fille les regardait discuter de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés en une queue de cheval haute, encadrant le visage fin d'une jeune fille de quinze ans aux yeux verts. Elle portait un débardeur blanc, une chemise de sport bleu marine, un pantalon de tissu noir et des ballerines de la même couleur, nouées autour de ses chevilles fines.

Appuyée à la rambarde, elle regardait les trois hommes en contrebas. Elle les avait vu arriver, elle avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle parut triste lorsqu'elle entendit Angeal dire à Genesis sa propre version des faits.

Elle savait, elle, que dix minutes s'étaient écoulées pour Genesis, et qu'il s'était battu. Elle se doutait également qu'il avait dû être étonné de ne pas trouver de cadavre ni de sang.

Lentement, l'adolescente s'écarta de la rambarde, fit quelques pas en arrière puis se retourna et prit un sac à dos bleu ciel qui traînait sur le sol. Un motif était brodé en fil d'argent dessus : un cœur couronné, protégé par deux mains. Elle regarda un objet posé juste à côté. Un livre ouvert, couvert de lignes d'écriture soigneusement calligraphiée. L'en-tête des pages était intitulé _Loveless_. D'un geste sec, elle referma le livre. Une fumée jaillit alors des pages, prenant une forme noire floue, comme un petit nuage. Deux vilains yeux rouges apparurent, les mêmes que ceux qui avaient regardé les Soldats sur le toit, un moment auparavant.

« Tu as osé, toi aussi », dit la jeune fille.

« Je suis une erreur ! C'est à toi de me corriger ! » siffla le nuage, lui dardant un regard mauvais.

La jeune fille passa une main sur le nuage, comme pour écarter une mouche qui l'embêtait. Le nuage disparut en poussière.

« Soluènn ! » dit quelqu'un.

L'adolescente se redressa, et sourit en voyant un jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. Il portait une chemise blanche large, au col déboutonné, un pantalon baggy de couleur vert pomme, et des chaussures noires. Il portait aussi une sacoche en bandoulière, ainsi qu'une sarbacane. Pourtant, sur la sacoche, on pouvait remarquer un dessin : un cœur orné d'une couronne, cette dernière protégée par deux mains, comme sur le sac à dos de Soluènn.

La peau de l'adolescent était basanée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours en bataille, mais cela lui donnait du charme, comme ses yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence. Il ne devait avoir qu'un an de plus qu'elle.

« Oui, Baku ? » dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

« Les autres ont inspecté le secteur, aucune autre erreur en vue. »

« Bien », murmura la jeune fille.

Elle s'agenouilla et prit le livre. Le maigre sourire du jeune homme disparut lorsqu'il la vit prendre l'objet. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il tendit la main comme s'il voulait le porter pour elle, mais un regard de cette dernière l'en empêcha.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il porte ce livre. Elle était la seule à devoir le porter. Par sécurité. Ils en avaient conscience tous les deux.

« Viens, allons rejoindre les autres », dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble vers l'escalier menant aux étages de l'immeuble, comme deux adolescents ordinaires descendant pour aller se promener en ville.


	3. Huit ans plus tard

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Huit ans plus tard**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn et William._

_Ravenhill, Ayame-Nightbreed, MaryIshtar, Nmfrter, Emma Kansakie, Ysa666, Lunastrelle, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à la plus grande partie de vos questions. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Furieux, Genesis arpentait la rue, devançant ses deux compagnons de plusieurs coudées. Ces derniers savaient que lorsqu'il était de cette humeur, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille, et gardaient donc leur distance.

Genesis n'y comprenait rien. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il s'était battu contre… contre une chose qui avait disparu dès qu'il l'avait tuée ! Mais pourquoi personne à part lui n'avait rien vu ? C'était comme si, pendant un instant, le temps s'était arrêté pour les autres, et qu'il avait été le seul à voir les choses continuer !

Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Tu sais, on doit continuer notre mission », dit Sephiroth.

Genesis ne répondit pas, mais ralentit légèrement le pas. C'était vrai, la mission…

Angeal regarda sa main. La marque y était toujours.

_Et moi, je dois me débarrasser de ça_, pensa-t-il en s'approchant d'un mur.

Là, il frotta sa main dessus. Il s'attendit à voir le rouge s'étaler dessus, mais il ne se passa rien. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa main.

« Eh bien ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Ça ne part pas », dit Angeal.

« Quoi ? »

Il leur montra la marque. Elle refusait de s'en aller. Angeal la toucha. La substance était pourtant fraîche, il le sentait ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Bah, tu trouveras un produit pour nettoyer ça, dit Sephiroth en haussant les épaules. Bon, on continue la mission, oui ou non ? »

Genesis se retourna, ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer une phrase cinglante, quand il vit la porte de l'immeuble sur sa gauche s'ouvrir, et deux personnes en sortir.

Surpris, il ne réagit pas assez tôt et heurta une des personnes de plein fouet. Il parvint à rester debout, mais celui qu'il avait heurté, non.

Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille brune. Elle leva vers lui deux grands yeux verts surpris.

« D… Désolée », dit-elle avec l'air gêné.

« Moi aussi. Vous n'avez rien ? »

Il lui tendit la main, mais le compagnon de la jeune fille, un garçon à la peau brune, l'aida à se relever avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher.

« Non, ça va », dit l'adolescente.

Genesis la détailla. Elle était jolie, mais bien plus jeune que lui, comme son compagnon. Le regard du Soldat se posa sur un objet tombé près de l'adolescente.

Il se pencha et le ramassa.

« Vous avez laissé tomber ça. »

Il fut surpris en voyant le titre : _Loveless_.

« Tiens ! Vous lisez cette pièce ? » dit-il.

« Ah ! Ça ? Heu… Ou-oui ! »

Elle lui prit vivement le livre des mains et le serra contre son cœur.

« C'est drôle, c'est mon livre préféré », dit Genesis en souriant.

« Hum… Tant mieux pour vous. Bon, excusez-moi, je dois y aller. »

Elle s'éloigna vers le bout de la rue avec son ami, sans accorder un regard de plus au jeune homme qui se gratta la tête, un peu surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle paru si pressée de s'éloigner de lui ?

Haussant les épaules, il rejoignit ses compagnons et tous trois reprirent le chemin des rues plus sombres de Midgar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« On a eu chaud », dit Soluènn.

« Ouais, dit Baku. T'as vu que ce type disait qu'il aimait _Loveless_, lui aussi ? »

« Oui. Et tant mieux, je n'aime pas dégoûter les gens avec nos horreurs », soupira la jeune fille.

Baku passa un bras conciliant autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. »

Soluènn lui sourit.

« Merci, Baku. Bon, je dois rentrer, ou ma mère va se douter de quelque chose. »

« Ok. Tu reviendras, promis ? »

« Bien sûr », dit la jeune fille en caressant sa joue.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser amical sur sa joue, puis elle fit volte-face et courut vers une impasse de Midgar.

Une fois seule dans le coin, elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit à l'acte I. Là, elle se mit à genoux et sortit une matéria de son sac à dos. C'était une matéria d'une belle couleur orange ambrée, où de petites lucioles de lumière dansaient à l'intérieur, comme des poissons dansant dans un aquarium d'or.

Tenant la matéria entre ses doigts au-dessus des pages, la jeune fille se mit à lire avec rythme et netteté :

« _Acte I_

_Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini  
Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol  
Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau  
L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos._ »

À mesure qu'elle lisait, les lumières dans la matéria se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite. Puis toutes s'unirent en son centre et formèrent un petit soleil qui lâcha un rayon. Ce rai de lumière frappa le livre. Les lignes que Soluènn avait lues s'illuminèrent, pour envelopper la jeune fille d'un nuage de lettres et de symboles.

L'espace autour d'elle devint flou. La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Un vent doux et chaud souleva ses longs cheveux couleur d'ébène, les faisant danser autour de son corps.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille ne se trouvait plus dans une petite impasse sombre de Midgar. Elle était dans une chambre d'appartement.

Il y avait un lit dans le coin gauche de la pièce, au centre une fenêtre, et de l'autre un bureau informatique avec un ordinateur et une imprimante.

Se redressant, Soluènn posa son sac à dos sur le lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre dont elle tira les rideaux. Dehors, elle pouvait voir de l'agitation dans les rues d'une ville moderne.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle détestait cet endroit. Pourtant, elle était obligée de se retrouver là, à chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur Terre, dans cet appartement pourri dans la banlieue de New York.

Comme elle regrettait sa petite maison au bord de la mer, au nord-ouest du Cheshire ! Ici, elle se sentait mal, dans cette ville bruyante, moderne et polluée ! Il n'y avait pas trop grande différence avec Midgar, mine de rien.

Soudain, un grand bruit retentit dans son dos. Comme si quelqu'un montait rapidement un escalier pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds courts apparut. Elle portait un jean, des baskets grises, un débardeur noir et une veste en laine grise.

Soluènn eut un pincement de cœur. Comme sa mère avait changé, en huit ans ! Elle qui avait autrefois de beaux cheveux d'or longs et fluides, qui portait toujours de belles grandes robes longues de campagne. Tout cela était si loin…

« Sol ! Où étais-tu ? »

Alicia n'attendit pas la réponse. Elle vit le livre ouvert aux pieds de Soluènn, puis elle aperçut l'éclat de la sphère d'ambre que sa fille cachait vivement dans son dos.

« Tu as osé retourner là-bas ? » dit Alicia.

« Maman, je… »

La jeune femme leva la main, lui intimant le silence.

« Combien de fois te l'ai-je déjà dit ? Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de ce maudit livre ! »

« Mais maman, je n'ai rien fait de mal, et je suis revenue saine et sauve, alors… »

« REVENUE ! ? Tu es encore partie dans cet autre monde ? Mais nom de dieu, tu n'accordes aucune importance à ta vie ? Tu as conscience qu'il y a des monstres, des hommes armés qui n'hésitent pas à tuer, des scientifiques fous et plein d'autres horreurs ? ! »

Soluènn baissa les yeux. Elle savait que parler avec sa mère ne servirait à rien. Elles avaient déjà tant de fois débattu sur ce problème.

« Oh, et puis zut ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, tu vas être en retard au lycée ! »

Elle sortit, ne laissant pas de temps à sa fille pour répliquer. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, plus triste que fâchée.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa mère. Depuis huit ans, plus rien n'allait. Depuis la mort de son père, en fait.

Après sa mort, Alicia avait dû vendre la maison et retourner chez elle, dans sa ville natale, à New York. Elle avait envoyé Soluènn en pension, dans le Maine. La petite qu'elle était alors n'avait rien compris, mais elle avait vite pris la pension en horreur.

C'était un grand bâtiment gris, carré, sans couleurs ni jardins. Les enfants portaient tous des uniformes noirs, comme s'ils étaient tous en deuil !

Heureusement, depuis qu'elle était au collège à New York, Soluènn vivait avec sa mère chez ses grands-parents, ces derniers avaient aménagé une nouvelle chambre pour elle.

Et même, le jour de ses treize ans, elle avait reçu un cadeau très spécial de sa grand-mère : une part de la vérité sur la mort de son père.

Alicia n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet, affirmant qu'il était tabou. Soluènn s'était donc gardée d'en parler, sa mère était d'humeur colérique depuis qu'elle était veuve.

Mais sa grand-mère, elle, était venue dans sa chambre tard le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait. Elle lui avait donné le livre _Loveless_, l'œuvre que son père étudiait, le jour de sa mort. Et elle lui avait donné la matéria. Elle lui avait tout expliqué.

« _Ma chérie, il faut que tu saches : quand ton père était encore là, son travail consistait à traduire et résoudre les énigmes d'œuvres mystérieuses. Celle-ci est de loin la plus étrange, car il a découvert qu'elle vient d'un autre monde, une planète qui se nomme Gaïa. Mais ce livre est dangereux, il renferme une force mystérieuse et maléfique, qui menace ce monde comme celui d'où il vient. Ton père a été tué par un esprit mauvais qui vit dedans, ce qu'il appelait par ironie une erreur. Le livre est instable, et ne peut rester éternellement caché. Ton père a écrit dans son testament qu'il ne voulait pas rendre ce livre aux commanditaires qui l'avaient chargé de le traduire. Il voulait que ce livre soit confié à quelqu'un qui pourrait finir son travail : déchiffrer les mystères du livre et stopper la menace. Je pense que tu en es digne._ »

Digne… Soluènn ignorait si elle était digne ou non. Mais depuis ce jour, elle étudiait avec assiduité la littérature. Elle avait appris à maîtriser le pouvoir de la matéria, voyagé à travers Gaïa et rencontré des personnes qui, comme elle, possédaient un exemplaire spécial de _Loveless_.

Il y avait les livres ordinaires, vendues en série dans des magasins normaux. Et il y avait les livres originaux, ceux qui, comme le sien, renfermaient des erreurs. Soluènn avait trouvé un exemplaire à Junon, un autre entre les mains de Baku à Mideel, un autre à Corel, et un autre sur une île loin de Gaïa, que les gens appelaient l'île des Gobelins.

Chaque livre était dangereux, mais en les réunissant, toutes leurs forces maléfiques s'échappaient pour se concentrer dans le tout premier que Soluènn gardait. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour arrêter le livre, elle n'avait fait que lutter contre les monstres qui s'en échappaient, jusqu'ici. Mais elle gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, elle en saurait plus.

Une fois habillée, Soluènn sortit dehors et prit le bus pour aller au collège. Plus tard, assise à sa place en cours de français parmi les élèves, elle repensa au Soldat roux.

Il avait dit qu'il lisait _Loveless_, lui aussi. Et il avait vu l'erreur, la chose s'en était prise à lui. Donc… Elle se leva d'un bond, comme si elle avait reçu un électrochoc.

Si cet homme avait été attaqué, c'était que son livre aussi était spécial ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ?

« Oui, mademoiselle Scott ? » dit le professeur.

« Heu… Je peux aller aux toilettes, monsieur ? »

Le professeur fit la moue, puis lui donna cinq minutes. Soluènn sortit, soulagée de s'en être tirée à si bon compte. Et elle se dit qu'une fois rentrée chez elle, après ses devoirs bouclés, elle retournerait sur Gaïa, à Midgar, pour aller parler au Soldat roux.


	4. Une histoire de fous

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Une histoire de fous**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Jug, Ohana, Baku, Pips et Quick. _

* * *

Aucune trace de monstre ni d'agression n'eut lieu, après l'étrange combat de Genesis. Les trois Soldats rentrèrent donc bredouilles au building Shinra. Sephiroth fit le rapport pour les trois. Il évita de parler de ce qui semblait être arrivé à Genesis. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou lui en vouloir.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, pourtant ! Ou bien… peut-être que si ? Dépité, il sortit le premier de la salle du directeur, laissant Sephiroth continuer son rapport. Angeal soupira, puis attendit que Sephiroth eut fini pour sortir.

Évidemment, ils ne trouvèrent pas Genesis dans le couloir. Ils virent juste l'ascenseur qui s'activait pour descendre.

Seul dans l'ascenseur, Genesis regarda la ville par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir, les milliers de maisons et les réacteurs Mako brillaient, comme s'ils se défiaient en un combat de lumière. La lumière… Genesis se demanda s'il n'avait pas des problèmes de vision.

Pourtant, son pull était déchiqueté, il y avait des traces de griffe dessus, sans parler du col de son manteau ! Sephiroth et Angeal avaient d'ailleurs remarqué ça, et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit : « Je ne te crois pas ». Ils avaient juste gardé le silence.

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme sortit et marcha à grands pas à travers la ville. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir.

Il s'arrêta devant un bar. Il pouvait lire les néons au-dessus : _Goblins' bar_.

Il hésita. Et s'il entrait boire un verre pour se changer les idées ? Non, il ne voulait pas se retrouver en compagnie d'autres clients ni voir un barman.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue, quand il eut une étrange sensation. Comme si quelqu'un l'observait.

Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. La rue était vide. Son regard s'arrêta sur le mur à sa droite. Le dessin était là, à nouveau. Un cœur transpercé.

Genesis aurait juré que ce dessin n'était pas là, quand il est arrivé ! Inquiet, il regarda autour de lui.

Des bruits se faisaient entendre, comme des pas.

« Qui est là ? » dit le jeune homme.

Nerveux, il dégaina son épée en lançant des regards circulaires. Les pas se firent plus forts, le sol se mit à trembler.

« Qui est là ? ! Montrez-vous ! »

Pas de réponse. Mais soudain, il perçut un rugissement. Se retournant, il vit des gens courir dans sa direction, depuis le bout de la rue.

« Un monstre ! »

« Courrez ! »

« Sauvez-vous ! »

Tous s'enfuirent en criant sans cesse ces mots, terrorisés. Genesis resta immobile, regardant ce qui apparaissait derrière eux. La cause de leur fuite.

Une forme se dessina dans l'obscurité. Une créature apparut. Elle faisait plus de deux mètres, sa peau était noire et ses yeux étaient rouges, avec des pupilles félines. Mais… il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Cette créature avait une forme… inconstante. Comme si elle était faite de fumée, ou incapable d'adopter une apparence constante.

Soudain, un enfant surgit d'une porte de maison juste à côté du monstre, et se figea en le voyant. Genesis réagit.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? ! »

Il attrapa l'enfant par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui. La créature, qui jusqu'ici avait eu un regard flou, baissa la tête et rugit en voyant ces humains.

Genesis hésita, puis prit l'enfant par la main et se mit à courir avec lui. Il rumina intérieurement. Fuir devant un monstre, lui, un Soldat Première Classe !

Mais cet enfant était là et le gênait. Si le jeune homme se battait, il pourrait le blesser, c'était trop dangereux !

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? ! » gémit le petit.

« J'en sais rien ! »

Soudain, le petit trébucha et tomba au sol. Genesis s'arrêta et se pencha pour l'aider à se redresser, mais ce fut une erreur. Le monstre gagna du terrain et s'approcha.

Furieux, Genesis se redressa et brandit son épée. Tant pis, le petit devrait se débrouiller, il allait combattre !

Mais soudain, il sentit un souffle de vent chaud agiter ses cheveux. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il vit une boule de lumière dorée apparaître devant lui et foncer sur le monstre, pour plonger à l'intérieur du nuage de noirceur qui le constituait.

Si la créature fut blessée, elle n'en fit pas signe. Du moins, elle ne perdit pas de sang. Mais soudain, la fumée parut se durcir, ou plutôt devenir liquide, comme de la buée noire devenant de l'eau sale.

Genesis entendit un bruit derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit quelqu'un le devancer. Il eut le temps de reconnaître cette personne : la fille qu'il avait bousculée !

Elle se planta devant lui, un livre dans les mains. Le monstre fixa l'adolescente de ses yeux rougeoyants et rugit. Il se jeta sur elle.

Sans hésiter, la jeune fille ouvrit son livre, passa le doigt sur des lignes. Celles-ci s'illuminèrent, enveloppant son corps d'une douce lumière dorée.

En poussant un cri, la jeune fille tendit la main vers la créature. Dès que celle-ci entra en contact avec la paume de sa main, le corps se pétrifia, passant de l'état liquide à solide.

La jeune fille brune sortit alors de son livre un poignard et le planta dans la tête du monstre, qui tomba au sol en un tas de miettes. De petites étoiles argentées jaillirent du tas de gravats noirs et s'envolèrent jusque dans le livre de l'adolescente, qu'elle referma d'un coup sec.

Une fois la surprise passée, Genesis se redressa.

« Que… » dit-il.

La jeune fille se retourna, et s'approcha. Elle s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon qui pleurait.

« Ça va, petit ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'enfant leva vers elle des yeux larmoyants. Son corps entier tremblait.

« Je… J'ai eu peuuuuuuuur ! »

« Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Mais c'est fini, et ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Ce… c'est vrai ? » dit l'enfant.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Oui. Allez, arrête de pleurer, rentre chez toi. »

« D'accord. Merci, madame. »

Il se leva et s'éloigna vers le bout de la rue. La jeune fille le regarda partir avec un sourire triste, puis elle se tourna vers Genesis.

« Vous n'avez rien ? » dit-elle.

« Heu… Non. Mais comment… comment avez-vous fait ça ? Vous êtes la fille que j'ai bousculée tout à l'heure, non ? »

« Et vous vous en souvenez juste maintenant ? » dit la jeune fille sur un ton ironique.

Genesis tiqua sur cette réplique. Cette fille n'avait pas l'air très sociable. Il regarda le poignard dans sa main. La lame était en argent, et avait la forme d'une plume d'oiseau. Elle était couverte d'étranges symboles, ressemblant vaguement à des runes.

« Ce sont des inscriptions Cetra. Silverdjan est son nom », dit la jeune fille, croisant son regard.

Genesis ne dit rien. Il regarda ensuite le livre que tenait la jeune fille. Il vit le titre : _Loveless_. Puis il vit sa sacoche, où était cousu un cœur orné d'une couronne, elle-même protégée par deux mains.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer qui vous êtes et ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Genesis.

La jeune fille sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle s'assit à même le sol et lui fit signe d'en faire autant. Genesis hésita, puis se mit à genoux et l'écouta. L'adolescente se mit à lui expliquer qui elle était, la raison de son étrange équipement et ce qui venait de se passer.

Genesis l'écouta, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, il prit la parole.

« Je vois. Donc, tu te nommes Soluènn Scott, et tu es une jeune fille venue d'une autre planète qui s'appelle Terre. »

Soluènn fit « oui » de la tête.

« Et dans ton monde, ton père étudiait l'œuvre originale de _Loveless_, qui est en réalité un recueil renfermant une magie mystérieuse et démoniaque, de par les erreurs d'écriture qui s'y sont glissées, et qui ont le pouvoir de créer des monstres. »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, toujours pour affirmer.

« Donc, le monstre que j'ai combattu ce matin, ainsi que celui qui venait à l'instant d'attaquer cet enfant, sont des erreurs, et tu es venue exprès sur Gaïa pour les combattre et retrouver tous les autres exemplaires magiques de _Loveless_, avec d'autres gens de différentes villes qui ont sympathisés parce que tu leur as sauvé la vie. Et maintenant, tu t'occupes de moi, parce que mon propre exemplaire renferme une partie de cette magie et des erreurs. »

Nouveau « oui » de la tête de Soluènn. Genesis soupira.

« D'accord, je te crois… »

Il serra les dents, ses poings se crispèrent. Il se releva, l'air indigné.

« Non, mais tu délires ! Comment veux-tu que je te crois ? ! »

Soluènn serra les dents. Elle devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas facile à croire, mais tout de même, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le prévenir !

« Crétin… Vous passez votre temps à lire _Loveless_ et vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué ? »

« Remarqué quoi ? Je ne te crois pas, un point c'est tout, pauvre folle ! »

« Folle ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'ont pensé vos deux amis quand vous leur avez raconté votre combat contre la chose qui a déchiqueté votre pull ? »

Ces mots touchèrent Genesis de plein fouet.

« Oui, mais ça… » dit-il.

« C'est différent ? C'est ce que vous allez dire ? »

« Oui, en effet ! Je suis un Soldat Première Classe, pas un magicien. Et je ne crois que ce que je vois, alors lâche-moi avec tes délires de science-fiction, fillette. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « fillette », Soluènn parut furieuse.

« _Fillette _? ! Alors ça… »

Soudain, elle attrapa son livre et, l'ouvrant, elle passa la main dessus. Cette dernière s'illumina. Lorsqu'elle releva la main, des inscriptions luisaient sur sa peau et y circulaient, comme des insectes.

« Ailes de lumière et d'ombre, prêtez-moi le don… D'AGIR ! »

Elle cria ce dernier mot en tendant la main vers Genesis. Ce dernier sentit soudain une énergie le frapper à la poitrine. Il tomba en arrière et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

« Ça suffit à vous convaincre ? dit la jeune fille. Franchement, je m'attendais à un comportement plus pondéré de votre part, Soldat. Mais non, vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous, les guerriers : des brutes. On dirait que lire ne suffit pas à développer votre QI. »

Genesis serra les dents. Cette sale gamine…

« Qu'importe, je venais seulement pour votre livre, dit la jeune fille en refermant son propre ouvrage. Maintenant, donnez-le moi. »

Genesis parut surpris.

« Quoi ? Te donner mon… Ah non, pas question ! C'est mon livre ! »

Soluènn soupira.

« Tous mes amis ont réagi de cette façon la première fois que je leur ai demandé le livre. Avec le temps, j'ai pu m'entraîner. Bon, alors… »

Elle tendit brusquement son propre livre en avant. Genesis sentit quelque chose tirer sur le pan gauche de son manteau. Il baissa les yeux et vit son propre exemplaire de _Loveless_ s'envoler. Il flotta jusque devant le livre de Soluènn et s'illumina.

L'ouvrage de Genesis s'ouvrit. Les pages défilèrent à toute vitesse, les unes après les autres. Des petits nuages de noirceur s'en échappèrent. Le jeune homme eut le temps de voir des dizaines de yeux rouges balayer l'espace et le fixer, avant de disparaître dans le livre de Soluènn.

Lorsqu'enfin, la dernière page fut tournée, le livre de Genesis tomba au sol. Soluènn rangea le sien dans sa sacoche, l'air satisfaite.

« Que… qu'as-tu fait ? » dit Genesis.

« J'ai seulement aspiré vos erreurs et la magie que renfermait votre livre. Votre exemplaire de _Loveless_ est redevenu normal, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Bien… Merci néanmoins d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter. Je dois y aller, maintenant. »

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue. Genesis hésita, puis ramassa son livre et courut rattraper la jeune fille.

« Holà, une minute ! Où tu vas ? »

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Ce n'est jamais prudent de suivre une folle », dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Genesis ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Curieux. Malgré toute l'étrangeté qui entourait cette fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sympathique.

Soudain, un bruit retentit derrière lui. Le jeune homme se retourna et vit Sephiroth et Angeal qui accouraient du bout de la rue.

« Genesis ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a entendu du bruit », dit Angeal.

« Des gens courraient en disant qu'un monstre les poursuivait. Tu l'as battu ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Heu… »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, mais elle avait disparu. Genesis regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace.

« Eh bien ? » dit Sephiroth.

Genesis soupira.

« Laissez tomber. De toute façon, vous ne me croiriez pas. »

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Angeal lui barra le chemin.

« Alors c'est ça, l'idée que tu as de nous ? ! Tu ne nous fais plus confiance ? »

Genesis hésita, puis dit :

« Je ne fais même plus confiance… à mon livre. »

Il s'éloigna sous le regard perplexe d'Angeal et celui impassible de Sephiroth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soluènn entra dans le _Goblins' bar_. Elle avait eu chaud. Lorsque les deux Soldats étaient arrivés, elle s'était vite enfuie et réfugiée dans le hall d'entrée du bar.

Arrivée dans la salle de clients, elle s'approcha du comptoir. En la voyant, le barman ouvrit une porte dans le fond de la pièce. La jeune fille s'y glissa sans attendre.

Elle arriva devant un escalier sombre qu'elle grimpa, pour pénétrer dans une chambre où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes.

Baku était là, assis à une table dans le fond où étaient posés des flacons, des éprouvettes et des herbes médicinales. Le jeune homme semblait occupé à préparer une potion.

Sur l'unique lit de la pièce étaient assises deux autres personnes.

Un grand homme râblé, aux cheveux noirs. Il avait une grosse barbe et des cheveux noirs. Il portait un grand pantalon sombre, des bottes et une chemise surmontée d'un épais gilet de fourrure. Il portait en tatouage sur le bras gauche le symbole du cœur couronné, avec les deux mains.

À ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle était tout l'opposé de l'homme : fine, gracieuse, délicate. Elle portait une somptueuse robe de soirée violine, dont le décolleté mettait en avant sa large poitrine. La robe était fendue sur le côté gauche, révélant le galbe de ses jambes. Elle portait aux pieds des chaussures à talon dont les lacets entouraient ses fines chevilles, comme des ballerines. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés, mais méticuleusement bien coiffés. Elle portait un maquillage fait avec beaucoup de soin : du rouge à lèvres pourpre recouvrait ses lèvres, leur donnant l'aspect de pétales de rose. Du khôl noir encadrait ses magnifiques yeux violets. Une bague ornait sa main gauche, avec le même symbole que le tatouage de Jug.

« Ah, Soluènn ! Nous étions inquiets. Tu es en retard », dit la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée, Ohana. »

« Soluènn enfin arrivée ! » dit le grand homme en se levant.

« Du calme, Jug ! Elle est essoufflée, n'allez pas la broyer dans une étreinte d'ours ! » dit la dénommée Ohana.

« Jug s'excuse », dit l'homme en se rasseyant, ce qui fit trembler le lit et le sol de la chambre, tant l'homme était imposant.

Baku posa la main sur tous ses flacons qui cliquetaient, tant la secousse avait été importante.

_Je ne m'y ferai jamais_, soupira mentalement le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? » dit Soluènn en jetant son sac au sol.

« Non, il manque encore les jumeaux Pips et Quick », dit Baku en se retournant sur sa chaise.

Soudain, deux petites boules de lumière apparurent au centre de la pièce, et prirent forme. Deux étranges petits hommes apparurent. Ils étaient en tous points semblables : une peau grise et parcheminée, de très grandes oreilles pointues, un petit nez en pointe, des yeux bleus. Tous deux portaient des baskets bleues, un short vert, un T-Shirt blanc, un gilet violet et un bonnet. La seule différence entre les deux était la couleur de leur bonnet : l'un avait un bonnet noir, l'autre était blanc. Le symbole du groupe était brodé en fil d'or sur leurs bonnets. Ces deux créatures étaient des gobelins.

« Présents ! » dirent les deux en même.

« Bien », dit Soluènn.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Baku et les autres en firent autant. Tous formèrent un cercle.

« Alors, tu as rencontré le séduisant Genesis ? » dit Ohana.

« Séduisant ? Peuh ! Il ne m'a pas crue et m'a traitée de folle », dit Soluènn.

La jeune femme rit.

« Tu oublies que j'avais fait la même chose, le jour où tu es venue tout me raconter pour me sauver de mon propre exemplaire de _Loveless_. »

« Moi aussi », dit Baku.

« Nous aussi ! » dirent les jumeaux.

Soluènn leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle s'en souvenait, mais cela ne la réjouissait pas. Elle avait eu pas mal de problèmes avec chacun de ses amis, au début. Mais à force de parler, d'affronter des ennemis et de les vaincre en s'unissant, ils avaient fini par se faire mutuellement confiance et devenir amis, malgré toutes leurs différences, leurs défauts et leurs problèmes personnels.

Mais Genesis était un cas bien à part, Soluènn s'en était rendue compte.

« Tu ne voulais pas mêler un Soldat à nos problèmes, c'est ça ? » dit Ohana.

« Oui. De toute façon, je n'aime pas la Shinra, tout comme vous. »

Chacun acquiesça.

« Mais tu as récupéré la magie de son livre, au moins ? » dit Baku.

« Oui. Il ne manque plus que deux exemplaires, et bientôt, tous les mystères de _Loveless_ seront concentrés dans ce livre, et il ne restera plus qu'à les résoudre et vaincre le mystérieux mal renfermé dans cet ouvrage », dit Soluènn.

Ses amis prirent un air soucieux.

« Tu comptes l'affronter seule ? » dit Baku.

« Jug pas d'accord ! Si livre cogner Soluènn, Jug vouloir cogner d'abord ! »

« On veut de la baston ! » dit Pips, le gobelin au bonnet noir.

« Je suis d'accord avec mon frangin », dit Quick, le gobelin au bonnet blanc.

« C'est dangereux, tu devrais nous laisser venir avec toi », dit Ohana.

Soluènn soupira. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas voir d'autres amis mourir ?

« On verra, le moment venu », dit la jeune fille. « Bon, Ohana, vous nous dites ce que vous savez, vous aussi ? »

En effet, la jeune femme avait annoncé aux autres par téléphone qu'elle avait des nouvelles à communiquer, elle aussi.

« Eh bien, je crois savoir où se trouve le prochain livre. »

Elle se pencha vers ses amis.

« Écoutez, voici mon plan… » commença-t-elle.

Tous très intéressés, ils se penchèrent à leur tour vers elle.

* * *

_Eh oui ! Certains de mes anciens lecteurs peuvent s'apercevoir que j'ai mis des gobelins dans ma fic, comme dans la première trilogie de FFVII que j'avais écrite, il y a plusieurs mois. Ça me manquait, et je me disais que puisque Soluènn a beaucoup voyagé, elle a pu aller sur l'île des Gobelins, qui existe dans le jeu, justement. Alors voilà. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews pour savoir si vous aimez toujours autant et voulez connaître la suite, s'il vous plaît. _

_Également, merci à Ayame-Nightbreed, Emma Kansakie, Nmfrter, Lunastrelle, MaryIshtar, Ravenhill, Ysa666, Tsukiyo2894, Nevevar, Cally-sama, Naucicka, Yoruchi Kuraitsuki, Yukira Shiroi, et tous mes autres lecteurs/trices, anonymes ou non, de lire cette histoire, et merci aussi pour toutes les reviews précédentes ! _


	5. La marque de Loveless

**Chapitre 5 :**

**La marque de _Loveless_**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Pips et Quick. _

_Emma, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en pensant aux reviews que tu m'as envoyées. J'espère qu'il te plaira. _

_Et merci à Ravenhill, Ayame, Nmfrter, Lunastrelle, MaryIshtar, Tsukiyo et Ysa666 de continuer de lire ma fic et de la commenter. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

L'eau coulait du robinet, aspergeant le lavabo puis disparaissant dans le trou. Cette eau avait une couleur rouge, comme la marque sur la main d'Angeal que ce dernier s'efforçait d'enlever.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Cela devait faire six bonnes minutes que le Soldat était dans la salle de bain de sa chambre au Building Shinra. Il avait beau frotter, rien n'y faisait. La substance rouge semblait s'écouler sans fin, comme si sa main la créait inlassablement.

Angeal avait tout essayé : le savon, la javel, le détachant, les enzymes…

Il avait pensé aller voir Hojo pour lui demander de l'examiner, mais Sephiroth lui avait fortement déconseillé. Angeal était d'accord avec son ami, après tout personne n'aimait Hojo ni les expériences qu'il pratiquait sur les gens. Mais tout de même, pourquoi cette maudite marque refusait-elle de disparaître ? ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Dépité, Angeal referma le robinet d'un coup sec et se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé. Il regarda sa main. La marque était toujours là, fraîche et intacte. Elle ne s'écaillait même pas. Ce n'était pas de la peinture, ni du sang ni une substance pour les graffitis. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Il passa le doigt dessus, marquant les contours. Un cœur transpercé d'une flèche…

Soupirant, Angeal réfléchit. Il devait être près de minuit, Lazard avait donné une permission au Soldat comme à ses deux amis, juste une nuit pour qu'ils se reposent avant de reprendre l'enquête le lendemain.

Qu'allait-il faire pour tuer le temps ? Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il tourna les yeux vers son bureau, où quelques livres y étaient rangés. L'un d'eux attira soudain son attention. Un livre rouge, dont la rainure portait un symbole. Un cœur transpercé par ce qui ressemblait à une flèche.

Angeal se redressa, le cœur battant soudain plus vite. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Un sentiment de peur instinctif, inexplicable.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'un tel livre ici, dans sa chambre !

Se levant, il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et prit le livre. Il lut le titre : _Loveless_. La pièce que son ami Genesis aimait tant. Angeal ne l'avait lue qu'une fois, il y a longtemps. Il était alors un enfant et vivait à Banora avec Genesis. Ils avaient découvert le livre et lu la pièce ensemble.

Angeal sentit soudain le livre vibrer. Il le lâcha et eut un geste de recul. Que s'était-il passé ? Non, ce devait être ses mains qui avaient tremblé. Un livre ne pouvait pas remuer tout seul !

Il se pencha pour le ramasser, quand soudain, le livre s'ouvrit seul.

En parfait Soldat, Angeal porta la main à son dos pour y prendre son épée, mais elle était rangée dans son placard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger davantage. Une fumée jaillit des pages du livre et enveloppa toute la pièce.

Angeal vit l'espace changer. Les murs blancs se firent sombres, les meubles furent enveloppés d'ombres. La chambre du Soldat se transforma en ce qui ressemblait à une bibliothèque plongée dans l'obscurité.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Comme des sanglots. La curiosité primant sur l'inquiétude, Angeal s'approcha de la porte. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'effroi.

Un homme était allongé sur le sol. Le peu de lumière passant par l'embrasure de la porte laissait voir qu'il avait la peau pâle, trop pâle pour un humain ordinaire.

Et près de lui se trouvait une petite fille. Elle portait une robe blanche et une veste rose. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns. Elle pleurait.

Angeal se pencha pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Cela lui fit peur. Il n'avait même pas senti un souffle franchir ses lèvres. Il tendit les mains vers son visage, et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait voir au travers. Il était devenu immatériel, comme un fantôme !

Soudain, la petite leva la tête. Angeal fut frappé par la détresse dans ses yeux verts, étincelants de larmes.

« _N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_ » dit une voix.

Angeal se retourna vers l'endroit où ces mots semblaient avoir résonné. Il vit quelque chose de sombre devant lui. Deux yeux rouges aux pupilles félines apparurent.

Le visage du Soldat se fit mauvais. Ces yeux étaient comme ceux de la créature que lui et ses amis avaient vu ce matin, la chose que Genesis avait affirmé avoir tuée.

« Je ne vois rien de merveilleux ici », dit Angeal sur un ton sévère.

La chose sombre s'agita. Elle semblait plus grande qu'Angeal, sa noirceur était plus profonde que celle régnant dans la pièce.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » dit Angeal, décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner.

« _Qui je suis ? Une erreur, bien plus puissante que celle qui a attaqué ton ami Genesis ce matin._ »

« Une erreur ? Genesis… Alors… il ne mentait pas ? ! Mais pourquoi… »

« _Pourquoi toi et ton ami aux longs cheveux gris n'avez rien vu ? Parce que vous n'aviez pas de lien avec l'œuvre qui m'a laissée naître. Mais tu as un exemplaire, et la marque sur toi. Tu es ma source, je renaîtrai de toi, je deviendrai la première erreur réelle, je m'affirmerai comme une part réelle de _Loveless_ !_ »

Soudain, Angeal sentit sa main lui faire mal. Il la regarda. La marque luisait d'une lueur rouge sang. Derrière lui, la petite fille se mit à crier.

« J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas ma faute ! »

Elle s'enfuit. Angeal prit peur. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais il ne voulait pas être seul, ni voir la petite partir comme ça.

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

Il frappa le sol de la paume de sa main. La marque s'éteignit. La vision disparut. Il revint dans sa chambre de Soldat au Building Shinra.

Le Soldat resta un moment à genoux, reprenant son souffle en regardant autour de lui. Avait-il rêvé ? Il vit le livre _Loveless_ devant lui. Se levant, Angeal recula, sa main serrée dans l'autre.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne comprenait rien. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il devait en parler à Genesis, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, quand il sentit sa main se remettre à chauffer. Il gémit. Non, pas encore !

Il regarda la marque. La lueur se faisait plus forte, si forte qu'il en fut bientôt aveuglé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soluènn marchait en tête du groupe à travers la ville haute de Midgar, en direction du Building. La jeune fille portait un des gobelins, Pips, dans son sac à dos. Baku portait le jumeau Quick dans sa sacoche. Jug et Ohana marchaient derrière eux.

« Tu es sûre que l'exemplaire est dans l'immeuble Shinra ? » dit Baku.

« Oui. Je l'ai senti, et je le sens encore à mesure que l'on approche », affirma Ohana.

Soluènn aurait aimé que son amie se trompe. Hélas, Ohana avait un curieux don depuis le jour où elle avait lu l'exemplaire magique de _Loveless _: elle pouvait ressentir la magie des autres livres et les localiser.

Chacun avait été marqué à sa façon par la magie du livre tombé entre leurs mains.

Soudain, alors qu'ils atteignaient une fontaine au milieu d'une place, la jeune femme chancela. Jug la rattrapa de ses grandes mains et l'aida à se tenir debout.

« Ça va ? » dit Soluènn.

Ohana mit la main à son front. Elle tremblait légèrement.

« Le livre… Il a déchaîné sa magie un instant, je… je sens… Quelqu'un… quelqu'un approche, quelqu'un avec la marque ! »

Tous se regardèrent. Quelqu'un avait la marque de _Loveless _?

« Oh non ! » gémit Baku.

Ils se mirent à courir vers l'immeuble. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le perron menant à l'entrée, ils virent quelqu'un franchir la porte.

Un homme portant la tenue du Soldat. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme sa tenue, et portait un livre bien familier dans ses mains.

« C'est lui », dit Ohana.

Le groupe se cacha derrière le mur de la maison sur leur droite et observa l'homme.

Il descendit les marches en se pliant un peu trop en avant, comme s'il tenait debout avec peine.

Il se dirigea vers la ville, le regard vide, les bras pantelants, les jambes chancelantes, comme un pantin.

« Zut, le livre l'a bien hypnotisé ! » dit Pips, la tête sortie du sac à dos pour regarder.

« Encore un qui va pas se laisser docilement aborder », dit Quick, lui aussi sorti de la sacoche de Baku.

« Nous devoir cogner ? » dit Jug.

Soluènn mit un index sous son menton et réfléchit.

« Si cet homme est hypnotisé au point de ne plus contrôler ses mouvements… cela signifie que la magie du livre est concentrée en lui. Il faut d'abord l'obliger à retourner dans l'exemplaire pour ensuite la capturer dans mon propre livre. On suit ce type. Il y a toujours un moment où les erreurs doivent retourner dans leur livre d'origine. »

« Heu, Soluènn… Ça peut durer longtemps, tu sais ? Le record, c'est un mois ! » dit Pips.

« Oh, ferme-la ! » dit la jeune fille. Elle lui enfonça la tête dans le sac, puis se mit à suivre l'homme de loin.

Ses amis soupirèrent. Cela ne leur plaisait pas, mais ils ne pouvaient abandonner Soluènn. Et ils avaient déjà connu la souffrance que _Loveless_ leur avait infligée. Ils ne pouvaient laisser cet homme endurer ce qu'ils avaient déjà tous vécu. Ils la rejoignirent et tous se mirent à suivre le Soldat à distance.

Le pauvre continuait de marcher comme un somnambule. Parfois, il bousculait des gens et continuait sans tenir compte de leurs imprécations.

Personne, sauf Soluènn et ses compagnons, ne voyait le nuage de noirceur qui enveloppait l'homme. Ils étaient les seuls à entendre la voix de l'Erreur qui lui ordonnait de marcher, marcher sans s'arrêter, de lui obéir.

Soluènn se demandait parfois à quoi cela servait. Quel plaisir les Erreurs tiraient-elles du pouvoir de domination qu'elles exerçaient sur les lecteurs de _Loveless _? Un pouvoir si puissant qu'il avait tué des gens… comme son père.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis n'arrivait pas à dormir. Agacé, il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de se lever pour sortir. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Il vit Sephiroth en sortir, l'air nerveux.

« Genesis, tu as vu Angeal ? Je le cherche depuis plusieurs minutes. »

« Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ? » dit le jeune homme avec agacement. Il ne digérait toujours pas l'incrédulité de ses amis.

Sephiroth haussa légèrement un sourcil, puis répondit avec calme : « Non, justement. Son élève Zack le cherche justement, ils ont cours à cette heure-ci. Mais personne ne semble l'avoir vu. Voilà pourquoi je te demande ça. »

Genesis fronça les sourcils. Angeal, absent à un cours ? Ce serait bien la première fois !

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose remuer contre son flanc gauche. Baissant la tête, il vit, derrière le pan de son manteau rouge, son exemplaire de _Loveless_ qui remuait.

Il l'effleura des doigts et eut soudain un étrange pressentiment.

_Non… Ce ne serait quand même pas… _

Il revit le visage de Soluènn dans la rue, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« _Les exemplaires de _Loveless_ laissent des marques sur les murs, des marques comme celle que vous avez vue tous les trois ce matin. Quiconque en reçoit une sur la peau se verra intimement lié au pouvoir du livre et à ses erreurs._ »

Était-ce possible ? Il se souvint qu'Angeal avait passé la main sur la marque, justement… et s'était plaint de ne pas pouvoir l'effacer !

Il se retourna et courut vers l'ascenseur. Surpris, Sephiroth ne fit d'abord rien, puis courut vers l'ascenseur.

« Genesis ! Où vas-tu ? »

Il voulut monter, mais les portes de verre se refermèrent juste devant lui. Genesis appuya sur le bouton du hall d'entrée, trop pressé pour prendre le temps d'expliquer à Sephiroth.

Une fois dans le hall, il courut à la réception et demanda à la réceptionniste si elle avait vu Angeal.

Juste à ce moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Sephiroth apparut, l'air mécontent.

La secrétaire répondit que oui, elle avait vu Angeal. Il était sorti, et n'avait d'ailleurs pas paru en forme. Il marchait comme un somnambule.

Les deux Soldats échangèrent un regard, puis coururent dehors. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Diverses rues s'ouvraient devant eux. Laquelle Angeal avait-il pu emprunter ?

Genesis aperçut soudain une silhouette familière au bout de la rue centrale : une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune, avec d'autres personnes. Une femme, un homme ressemblant à un géant et un garçon de son âge.

Ils suivaient quelqu'un. Même de loin, Genesis reconnut la grande épée dans le dos de cette personne.

Angeal !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angeal marchait depuis un bon moment. Il ne pouvait résister à la voix dans sa tête, elle était là, machiavélique, froide, triomphante.

Il s'en voulait de bousculer des gens, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Être manipulé ainsi, comme un pantin… quelle ignoble sensation ! Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur son propre corps !

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose. Comme une sensation de froid dans sa poitrine. Il sentit la présence de la chose – l'erreur, comme elle disait – se faire plus faible.

Enfin, il sentit son corps se relâcher. Il tomba au sol, les muscles endoloris. Il s'assit plus confortablement à même le sol et reprit son souffle. Était-ce fini ? Non, il sentait la marque encore chaude dans sa main. Il supplia mentalement les dieux de la planète de l'aider.

« Monsieur ? »

Angeal releva la tête. Une jeune fille brune se tenait debout devant lui. En voyant ses yeux verts, il se souvint de la petite dans la vision que l'Erreur lui avait montrée.

Derrière elle se tenaient trois autres personnes. Un jeune garçon à la peau basanée, un homme imposant, une séduisante femme en robe de soirée, et deux drôles de petits bonshommes aux oreilles pointues.

Le Soldat ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'adolescente leva la main et dit rapidement :

« Je sais ce qui vous arrive, ne vous en faites pas. Moi et mes amis sommes là pour vous libérer de cette erreur. Mais il faut faire vite. Donnez-moi la main où se trouve la marque. »

Angeal hésita, puis lui tendit sa main, qui tremblait encore après ce qui s'était passé.

Avec un sourire encourageant, Soluènn sortit son livre de _Loveless_ et le lui tendit quand soudain, une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Eh ! »

Se retournant, tous virent Genesis et Sephiroth accourir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit Sephiroth, l'air méfiant.

Les amis de Soluènn reculèrent, hésitants. Soluènn allait peut-être répondre quand soudain, elle sentit une main s'emparer de sa gorge. Ses pieds se détachèrent du sol. Elle sentit une force incroyable la soulever dans l'air.

Avec effort, la jeune fille tourna la tête et vit qu'Angeal était à nouveau possédé. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme ceux d'un requin, et un sourire malveillant déformait son visage d'habitude calme et sérieux.

« Angeal ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » dit Sephiroth, surpris.

L'homme tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et lui répondit d'une voix étrange. On aurait dit que la voix d'Angeal était mêlée à celle d'une autre personne. Cette autre voix était rauque, comme si elle sortait d'un tombeau.

« Angeal ? Oh, vous voulez parler de cet humain ? Il n'est plus là, oubliez-le. »

Genesis vit les yeux noirs du Soldat devenir rouges, ses pupilles s'allongeant. Le souvenir de la créature qu'il avait tuée ce matin lui revint, et ranima sa colère.

Il dégaina son épée, mais Ohana l'arrêta.

« Ne faites pas ça ! Si vous blessez le corps de votre ami, la chose qui le possède n'en sera que plus forte ! »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? » dit Genesis.

Baku abaissa les mains en arrière, vers son dos. Puis soudain, avec rapidité, il brandit sa sarbacane et souffla dedans.

Une fléchette verte en jaillit et se planta dans la main d'Angeal, celle qui portait la marque.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard mauvais, quand soudain, il vit la marque à sa main se faire moins lumineuse. Elle se mit à clignoter. Les yeux d'Angeal se mirent à changer de couleur en même temps, reprenant par moments une couleur Mako puis redevenant rouges comme le feu.

« Angeal, réveillez-vous ! Luttez contre cette erreur ! » dit Baku.

Le visage du Soldat se crispa. Ses yeux restèrent normaux un instant, puis il secoua la tête.

« La ferme ! » dit la voix de l'erreur.

Il prit le cou de Soluènn à deux mains. La jeune fille gémit.

« Cette fois, c'en est trop ! » dit Sephiroth.

Il fonça sur Angeal et le frappa du pommeau de Masamune au ventre. Sous le choc, l'homme tomba en arrière et lâcha l'adolescente. Genesis la rattrapa et recula avec elle.

Soluènn reprit son souffle en toussant.

Le corps d'Angeal fut secoué par des éclats de rire déments. La fléchette se détacha de sa main. Baku serra les dents.

« La drogue n'agit plus, il s'est immunisé ! » dit le jeune homme.

Angeal acquiesça.

« Oui. Bien essayé. Vous semblez bien connaître toutes mes techniques. Oh, mais que vois-je ? Soluènn ! C'est donc toi, cette petite humaine qui a perdu ton père par la faute du _Loveless_ originel ! Et tu espérais sauver Angeal ? Tu voulais l'empêcher de rejoindre ton père ? Que c'est courageux ! »

Les poings de Soluènn se crispèrent. Angeal se remit à rire. De la fumée noire sortit de son corps. Elle dégageait une odeur d'encre brûlée.

« Attendez… » dit Soluènn.

Angeal s'arrêta de rire. Lentement, la jeune fille se releva.

« Comment tu sais pour mon père, je m'en fiche ! Mais en parler devant tout le monde, de façon si légère… J'AI HORREUR DE ÇA ! »

Elle sortit sa dague en forme de plume et inséra dans le creux de sa lame une matéria, sa matéria d'ambre.

« Cette matéria… » murmura Angeal, toujours possédé.

Soluènn ferma les yeux et se mit à réciter des mots. Genesis reconnut sans peine l'acte deux de _Loveless_.

« _Il n'y a aucune haine, juste de la joie  
Car la déesse vous protège,  
Héros de l'aurore, Guérisseurs des mondes.  
Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée…_ »

À mesure que Soluènn récitait le passage, Angeal parut gêné. Son corps fut pris de convulsion. Il se mit à agiter les mains devant lui, comme si les mots sortant de la bouche de la jeune fille se transformaient en une nuée de mouches qu'il essayait de repousser.

La dague de Soluènn brillait aussi, à mesure que la jeune fille débitait l'acte deux.

« Non… NOOOON ! CE CORPS EST À MOI ! »

Il voulut se jeter sur Soluènn, mais les gobelins Pips et Quick se jetèrent sur lui, et de leurs gants de boxe, lui filèrent des coups de poings qui le firent reculer.

« Vas-y, il perd le contrôle ! » dit Baku, les poings serrés, le visage empli d'espoir.

Se redressant, Soluènn asséna d'une voix forte les derniers vers :

« _Toute fierté est perdue, _  
_Les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la FIN ! _»

Ce dernier mot retentit en écho. La dague de la jeune fille se transforma en une immense torche d'où s'échappaient des flammes dorées.

La jeune fille leva haut son arme, puis l'abaissa vers Angeal. Le feu enveloppa le Soldat. Alors, au contact du feu, apparut une créature noire. Elle semblait superposée à Angeal.

Genesis se souvint du monstre qui avait attaqué l'enfant, un peu plus tôt. Cette créature était semblable à celle-ci !

Fou de rage, le monstre se détacha d'Angeal et voulut se précipiter vers les deux autres Soldats pour trouver un nouveau corps d'accueil.

Surmontant leur surprise et l'incompréhension, Sephiroth tendit le bras. Une matéria bouclier dans son sabre s'activa, repoussant la créature qui se dirigea alors vers Soluènn.

La jeune fille sortit son livre de _Loveless_ et l'ouvrit. Le monstre disparut dedans. L'adolescente referma le volume d'un coup sec.

Il y eut un grondement de tonnerre lointain, comme si un orage daignait enfin s'éloigner de Midgar. Puis tout redevint calme.

Genesis et Sephiroth se tournèrent alors vers Angeal et, en le voyant évanoui, coururent près de lui.

« Angeal ! Eh ! » dit Genesis en le secouant.

Son ami ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se redressa et se massa la tête.

« Ça va ? » demanda Sephiroth.

« Oui… mais j'ai une de ces migraines ! »

Il tendit la main vers son front, quand il s'aperçut d'une chose : la marque avait disparu. Il se tourna vers Soluènn avec un regard interrogateur. L'adolescente lui sourit, puis fit demi-tour et s'éloigna avec ses amis.

Sephiroth fit un geste vers eux pour les arrêter afin de leur demander des explications, mais Genesis l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Laisse-les, ils ont encore d'autres erreurs à capturer. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » dit Sephiroth, les sourcils froncés.

Genesis haussa les épaules. Il allait devoir tout expliquer lui-même. Il tourna la tête vers la rue où le groupe avait disparu, et ne put s'empêcher de penser :

_Merci, Soluènn. _


	6. Changer les choses

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Changer les choses**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Pips et Quick. _

_Encore une fois, merci à tous mes lecteurs pour vos reviews précédentes, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le combat avec cette erreur avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour Soluènn.

Ses amis retournèrent au _Goblins' bar_. Soluènn choisit de rentrer chez elle, sur Terre. Une fois isolée dans une ruelle sombre de Midgar, elle activa sa matéria et se retrouva dans sa chambre, dans son appartement à New York.

Une chance, on était dimanche soir. Elle pourrait se reposer et aller tranquillement à l'école demain.

La jeune fille risqua un coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa mère. Cette dernière dormait à son bureau, la tête posée sur des papiers.

Soluènn eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les cernes autour des yeux clos de sa mère. Elle avait dû travailler toute la journée ! Elle était maigre et pâle, comme une fleur desséchée.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit, prit la couverture posée dessus et en recouvrit sa mère. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une fois sous la douche, elle ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Elle regarda son corps. Elle avait des traces de brûlure aux bras, le fruit de nombreux combats contre des monstres utilisant la magie du feu ou de la foudre. Sans parler des coups de griffe qui marquaient ses jambes, et la marque d'un dragon qui lui avait lacéré le dos, lors de son tout premier combat sur Gaïa, le jour où elle était arrivée sur cette planète.

C'était là, à Icicle, qu'elle avait rencontré Jug. Il vivait au pied du Cratère Nord, dans une grotte. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en tuant le dragon, l'avait soignée avec une matéria de soin maître et ramené chez lui dans sa grotte, près d'un bon feu qui l'avait réchauffée. La jeune fille avait trouvé une montagne d'objets hétéroclites rangés dans des cavités que Jug avait taillées dans les murs de la grotte. Elle avait trouvé le premier exemplaire de _Loveless_ qu'il lui avait donné de bon cœur.

En pensant à Jug et à ses autres amis, Soluènn sourit. Il s'en était passé des choses ! Pourtant, son sourire disparut quand elle repensa aux paroles que l'erreur avait dites à travers Angeal :

« _C'est donc toi, cette petite humaine qui a perdu ton père par la faute du _Loveless_ originel ! Et tu espérais sauver Angeal ? Tu voulais l'empêcher de rejoindre ton père ?_ »

Les poings de la jeune fille se crispèrent. Une personne avait encore failli mourir à cause d'un de ces maudits livres. Elle avait eu si peur ! Et même éprouvé de la haine. Tout cela l'effrayait.

La rencontre de ses amis avait apaisé son cœur, mais pas refermé ses blessures. Parfois, il lui arrivait de rêver qu'elle traversait un couloir, un long couloir gris où des ombres étranges courraient sur les murs.

Et au bout, elle apercevait une petite fille qui pleurait, recroquevillée au fond de la pièce. Les ombres ne cessaient de tourner autour d'elle, la menaçant et riant d'elle. Cette petite fille, c'était elle, Soluènn le savait.

_Tout est de la faute de _Loveless_. Cette pièce m'a brisée à jamais. Je ne l'aimerai jamais ! _

Pourtant, il existait des gens qui aimaient cette pièce. Ce Genesis, par exemple. Soluènn releva la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui, c'était bizarre.

Elle avait trouvé bizarre que la première petite erreur s'attaque à lui, et non aux trois Soldats, le jour où Angeal avait touché la marque et gardé une empreinte sur la main. Pourquoi Genesis et pas les trois ? Sans doute que c'était une trop petite erreur, et qu'elle n'aurait pu s'attaquer à trois Soldats à la fois.

Pourtant, Soluènn avait la désagréable impression qu'il y avait plus que des erreurs qui menaçaient le monde. Une rumeur courrait parmi les erreurs, comme quoi elles auraient un maître, un humain qui aimait laisser tomber des livres magiques dans les mains d'innocents.

Qui avait pu laisser un exemplaire à Angeal, juste après qu'il eût reçu la marque sur la main ?

Soluènn avait affronté des erreurs et des exemplaires magiques de _Loveless_ à Icicle, Corel, Mideel, Kalm et même sur l'Île des Gobelins. Ces erreurs avaient toujours cherché à nuire à toute la population de la ville.

Mais ici, à Midgar, les erreurs semblaient s'intéresser à ces trois Soldats.

_Certaines choses n'ont pas été mises au clair. Quand je retournerai sur Gaïa, j'essaierai de reparler à Genesis ou Angeal_, décida Soluènn en fermant le robinet.

Une fois propre, elle enfila une chemise de nuit et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le lundi, Soluènn se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, quand elle vit que sa mère était déjà levée.

Assise à la table ronde de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans les mains, elle avait un air plus triste et grave que d'habitude. Soluènn hésita. Quand sa mère avait cet air, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon, l'adolescente le savait !

Devait-elle entrer dans la cuisine, ou trouver une excuse pour aller à la salle de bains, et revenir quand sa mère ne serait plus là ?

« Sol, chérie, j'aimerais te parler », dit sa mère, comme si elle avait deviné ses intentions.

Résignée, Soluènn marcha lentement jusqu'à la table et s'assit en face de sa mère.

« Un éducateur va venir aujourd'hui. »

Soluènn ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Un éducateur ? La jeune fille se gifla le front.

« Oh non, pas encore ! Maman, j'ai seize ans, pitié ! Je n'ai plus besoin du soutien d'un pédagogue ! »

« Je sais, mais c'est pour un bilan. Alors, je t'en prie, joue bien le rôle de la fille normale. Pas d'allusion à Gaïa, les monstres, ni la magie ni… »

« Je sais, je sais ! Je ne suis pas idiote, maman ! » dit Soluènn en levant les mains.

« Non, tu es imprudente et égoïste, c'est différent », dit sa mère en levant sa tasse de café vers ses lèvres.

Soluènn releva brusquement la tête et regarda sa mère avec un mélange de colère et de stupeur.

« Moi… égoïste ? Imprudente, oui, ce que je fais sur Gaïa est dangereux, mais pourquoi… ? »

« Si tu regardais un peu plus autour de toi, tu verrais que je souffre à cause de ce que tu fais », dit la jeune femme.

« QUOI ? ! Mais non, tu restes tranquillement ici, à m'attendre, et… et d'ailleurs, non, tu ne m'attends même pas ! Tu vis ta vie de ton côté, tu ne te comportes plus comme la mère qui m'aimait quand j'étais petite, et c'est comme ça depuis la mort de papa… »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » hurla la mère.

Elle se leva et gifla Soluènn. Le coup ne fut pas très fort, la jeune femme était assez faible, et Soluènn avait connu pire à force de combattre sur Gaïa. Mais l'horreur du geste était là.

Furieuse, Soluènn se leva en renversant sa chaise et sortit de la cuisine en courant. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Là, elle tourna en rond un instant, les mains sur la tête, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux en tordant nerveusement des mèches.

Elle regarda son sac à dos posé au pied de son lit. Elle l'ouvrit, prit le livre _Loveless_, le serra fort entre ses doigts, puis le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce en hurlant :

« JE TE DÉTESTE ! TOI ET TOUS CEUX QUI AIMENT TE LIRE, JE VOUS HAIS ! »

Elle hurla ces mots de toutes ses forces, en levant la tête vers le plafond.

Puis, elle se tourna vers sa commode, esquissant le geste de l'ouvrir pour prendre des vêtements, mais surtout, pour enfouir sa tête dans les tissus, afin de continuer de pleurer.

Quand soudain, une chose se produisit. Elle le sentit d'instinct. Se retournant, elle vit que le livre s'ouvrait. Les pages se mettaient à tourner seules.

La jeune fille bondit vers son sac à dos et en sortit sa dague. Elle se mit en position de combat, prête à affronter une nouvelle erreur.

Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas un nuage noir qui en sortit, mais une personne. Ou du moins, un être qui avait une apparence humanoïde. Il semblait petit, mais il était si voûté que Soluènn était sûr qu'il pouvait la dépasser de plus d'une tête s'il se tenait droit.

Il portait une cape et une tunique noire. Rien n'était visible sous sa capuche, excepté le bas de son visage, depuis le nez jusqu'au menton, et ses mains qui étaient jointes devant lui.

« Tu me hais donc à ce point ? » dit l'inconnu d'une voix aérienne, éthérée, comme dépourvue de consistance.

Soluènn réfléchit à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas une erreur. Mais cet inconnu ne lui disait absolument rien de bon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-elle.

« Qui je suis ? Celui que tu réunis morceau par morceau, exemplaire par exemplaire. »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Vous êtes… Non, je ne comprends pas ! » dit-elle en secouant vivement la tête.

Les lèvres de l'inconnu s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« Quand tu auras trouvé le dernier exemplaire, tu comprendras. D'ici là… je te serais redevable de ne plus me maltraiter. Tu ne dois ton malheur qu'à toi-même, après tout. Comme ton père. »

Soluènn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de méchant, mais l'inconnu disparut en fumée dans le livre.

Interdite, la jeune fille resta un moment immobile. Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol et se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais que se passait-il, à la fin ? !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La journée avait été des plus banales. Genesis, Sephiroth et Angeal n'avaient rien trouvé. Les murs de Midgar n'affichaient plus nulle part de marque mystérieuse, et aucune erreur ne s'était manifestée.

Genesis avait espéré revoir le groupe de Soluènn, mais ils semblaient s'être volatilisés, eux aussi.

Le soir, ils prirent le chemin du Building Shinra pour aller faire leur rapport. Sephiroth se fit volontaire pour les trois. Ses amis lui en furent reconnaissants, ils étaient déjà assez déçus de rentrer bredouilles.

Genesis prit le chemin d'un bar pour aller se changer les idées. Angeal préféra se promener un peu. Il n'était pas d'humeur à boire de l'alcool, ce soir. Sa rencontre mentale avec l'erreur l'avait encore légèrement déstabilisé. Il avait besoin de solitude, pour mieux retrouver tous ses repères.

Il se dirigea vers la place du secteur 8 dans la ville haute.

Il arriva bientôt devant la place. Là trônait une fontaine. L'eau tombait en un fin rideau de diamants dans le bassin taillé dans la pierre blanche.

Quelqu'un se tenait là. Angeal fut surpris de reconnaître Soluènn. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos. Les bras croisés, elle regardait la fontaine avec l'air triste.

Le Soldat hésita. Devait-il s'approcher ou la laisser ? Il ne savait que penser. Finalement, il choisit de reculer, puis s'approcha en marchant le plus bruyamment possible sur le sol pavé.

Soluènn se retourna et parut surprise en le voyant.

« Oh… C'est vous ? » dit-elle.

Angeal fronça les sourcils. La peau autour des yeux de jeune fille était rougie, comme si elle avait pleuré.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit-il.

Soluènn haussa un sourcil.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Angeal haussa les épaules et se mit à ses côtés devant la fontaine.

« Genesis nous a tout expliqué, à moi et Sephiroth. J'avoue que je m'attendais à tout sauf à une telle histoire. »

« Et vous y croyez, maintenant ? » dit la jeune fille.

Angeal fit la moue.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tout avancerait plus vite peut-être, si… toi et tes amis nous laissiez nous joindre à vous. »

Soluènn le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de colère.

« Vous avez failli mourir et vous voulez encore vous battre contre des erreurs ? ! »

Le Soldat lui sourit, l'air calme et confiant.

« Absolument. J'en ai l'habitude, je suis Soldat. »

Soluènn plissa les yeux.

« Vous me jugez trop jeune pour m'occuper de ça ? » devina l'adolescente.

« Tu as compris. En plus… l'erreur qui m'a possédé m'a montré quelque chose. Une petite fille qui te ressemblait. Elle pleurait près d'un mort dans une espèce de bibliothèque. »

Soluènn baissa la tête, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

« Elle vous a montré mon père. Il a été le premier à étudier _Loveless_. Il souhaitait décrypter le véritable sens de l'œuvre. Il ignorait encore quelle magie ce livre renfermait. »

« Ton père devait être un grand homme lettré, alors ? » dit Angeal.

L'adolescente fit la moue.

« Il aimait beaucoup les livres, c'est vrai. Autrefois, nous étions trois à vivre heureux dans une maison au bord de la mer. Il y avait de la campagne tout autour. Et malgré son travail, mon père adorait nous consacrer du temps, à moi et ma mère. Il jouait souvent avec moi. Mais quand il s'est attaqué à l'étude de _Loveless_… Il a changé du tout au tout. Il n'y avait plus que ce livre pour lui. Comme s'il était hypnotisé par la pièce. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait été envoûté par une erreur, ou s'il était mort à cause du mélange de stress, fatigue, faim et isolement. »

Angeal ne dit rien. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle sur ce point. Soudain, Soluènn reprit la parole.

« J'ai tué mon père. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ! » s'exclama le Soldat.

« Avant que je vienne au monde, mes parents travaillaient tous les deux. Mon père était éditeur, et ma mère comptable, mais… quand je suis venue au monde, ma mère a dû laisser son travail pour s'occuper de moi. Mon père a changé de métier pour nous entretenir toutes les deux. Si je n'étais pas venue au monde… jamais mon père n'aurait trouvé ce maudit _Loveless _! »

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Angeal la prit doucement par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Ne les retiens pas », dit-il avec douceur.

« Je hais _Loveless _! Et je hais les livres ! Ils m'ont pris mon père et ont fait de ma vie un enfer ! » dit la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée, la tête contre le torse du Soldat.

Angeal secoua la tête.

« Si tu pleures à cause des livres que ton père aimait, il pleurera sûrement lui aussi, au royaume des morts. Mon père est mort quand j'étais enfant, je n'ai guère de souvenirs de lui, sauf une photo et des lettres qu'il écrivait à ma mère. Les lire me rappelle le peu de bons souvenirs que j'ai de lui. Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas les livres ainsi, comme un lien qui te rattache à ton propre père ? Cela ne te rappelle pas aussi de bons souvenirs, du temps où il était encore là ? »

« J'ai tout oublié », gémit Soluènn.

« Le jour où tu te souviendras, tout ira mieux pour toi et ta mère, j'en suis sûr », dit Angeal.

Soluènn recula et fit « non » de la tête.

« Ma mère a changé, dit-elle en séchant ses joues. Elle n'est plus la même. »

« C'est vrai ! Et c'est là qu'est l'essentiel. »

L'adolescente regarda le Soldat en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Tout change. Mais tu peux changer les choses en bien, si tu le désires. Les changer en bien pour toi. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, méditant sur ces paroles. Changer les choses en bien… pour elle ? Cela lui paraissait étrange.

Elle soupira, puis s'inclina.

« Merci, Angeal. Je dois y aller, maintenant. Je parlerai de votre proposition aux autres. Et je… je repenserai à ce que vous avez dit. »

Angeal regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner vers une des rues de Midgar. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il se retourna et prit le chemin du building Shinra.

Il ne vit pas un 'homme qui le regardait au sommet d'un immeuble, derrière lui. Un homme qui avait tout vu, tout entendu, et ri intérieurement de tout cela.

« Les choses vont changer, Angeal… Mais ce sera en bien pour moi seulement ! » dit Arkon.


	7. Où les choses commencent à changer

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Où les choses commencent à changer**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Pips et Quick. _

* * *

Le jour suivant, sur Terre, à New York, Soluènn fut assez surprise de voir que sa journée ne fut pas trop désagréable. Il ne se passa pratiquement rien. Elle alla au collège, suivit les cours puis rentra chez elle.

Toute la journée, elle repensa aux paroles d'Angeal. Son soutien lui avait fait du bien, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Car en rentrant, vers dix-huit heures, une désagréable surprise l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle vit sa mère assise dans un fauteuil devant une autre personne, elle-même assise sur un canapé.

En voyant son costume gris impeccable et ses cheveux noirs bien coiffés, la jeune fille comprit qu'il devait s'agir de l'éducateur.

Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers Soluènn lorsque celle-ci entra.

« Ah, chérie ! Je te présente monsieur Arkon Junon, l'éducateur qui devait nous rendre visite », dit Alicia.

En croisant ses yeux bleus, Soluènn fronça les sourcils. Cet homme… n'était pas normal. Pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Enchanté, Soluènn », dit l'homme en se levant pour lui tendre la main.

La jeune fille s'approcha. Mais dès qu'elle sentit son parfum, elle s'arrêta. Cette odeur… On aurait dit de la Mako ! Non, impossible, ce devait être une coïncidence. Mais le parfum était unique puisqu'il venait de Gaïa, et Soluènn avait souvent visité des réacteurs Mako, et elle pouvait reconnaître cette odeur. Alors pourquoi… ?

« Chérie ? » dit Alicia, agitant la main devant les yeux de sa fille.

Soluènn cligna des yeux et serra la main de l'homme en s'excusant.

« Ce n'est rien », dit ce dernier avec un sourire. « Je commencerai les questions tout de suite, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient : es-tu heureuse ? »

_Question débile_, pensa Soluènn.

Elle allait répondre que non, rien ne pouvait lui procurer de bonheur, et que cela durait depuis plus de huit ans, depuis le jour où son père était mort.

Mais soudain, l'image d'Angeal devant la fontaine lui revint. Elle se revit blottie contre lui, pleurant tandis qu'il la réconfortait.

« Je… La vie n'est… pas facile pour moi, mais… on fait aller », dit Soluènn en se grattant la nuque.

Alicia fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était attendue à ce que sa fille se plaigne, mais cette réponse était totalement inattendue.

« Mais encore ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais réussi à te remettre de la mort de ton père. »

Soluènn regarda sa mère un moment avant de se tourner vers l'éducateur pour répondre :

« C'est vrai, mais… mon père ne voudrait pas que j'arrête de vivre en me servant de sa mort comme excuse. J'ai encore une mère, et même si je me dispute très souvent avec elle, je crois que sans elle, j'aurais déjà touché le fond. J'aurais choisi la voie de l'alcool ou de la drogue, ou j'aurais essayé de me suicider. Mais ces derniers temps, je me demande… si ce ne serait pas mieux d'essayer de changer les choses… en bien. Juste essayer, même si je n'y crois pas trop. Papa serait sûrement content de nous voir faire un petit effort, moi et maman. »

Alicia cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle regardait Soluènn comme si elle faisait face à une inconnue. Puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire ému, presque soulagé.

L'éducateur fit silence, son visage demeurant parfaitement neutre. Puis il hocha la tête.

« Bien, j'ai déjà vérifié les horaires de travail de ta mère, elle rentre toujours pour t'accueillir, et la maison est assez bien tenue, dans l'ensemble. Cette inspection est finie. »

Il s'approcha du fauteuil où il était assis, prit un attaché-case posé sur le côté gauche, se releva, salua la mère de Soluènn puis, lorsqu'il prit la main de la jeune fille, elle sentit une chose étrange se produire. Comme une onde d'énergie qui traversa la main de l'adolescente pour atteindre son cerveau.

Elle entendit alors une voix dans sa tête.

« _Nous nous reverrons sur Gaïa… Soluènn !_ »

La jeune fille voulut repousser la main qu'il serrait en criant, mais elle fut trop choquée, trop sonnée pour réagir. L'air de rien, l'homme se détacha de sa main et sortit.

Alicia le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, puis retourna dans le salon, pour trouver sa fille affalée sur le canapé, l'air ahuri.

« Chérie ? » dit doucement la jeune femme.

« Heu… oui, maman ? » dit Soluènn en clignant des yeux, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve.

La jeune femme blonde regarda un moment sa fille de ses yeux verts, puis elle s'assit près d'elle… et la prit dans ses bras. Soluènn resta un moment immobile, surprise par ce geste. Sa mère n'avait pas agi de façon aussi affectueuse depuis des années !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre à ce geste, Alicia se détacha d'elle et secoua la tête.

« Je m'en doutais… Tu n'es pas encore complètement guérie du passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, sa fille détourna tristement la tête.

« Les choses restent donc comme elles sont, du moins pour le moment », dit Alicia en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, quand elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Mais… »

Soluènn se tourna vers sa mère, attendant la suite avec inquiétude.

« … Moi aussi… Je ferai aussi en sorte qu'elles changent… en bien. Cette idée me plaît. »

Elle eut un léger sourire, puis elle reprit son chemin vers la cuisine. Restée seule, Soluènn sourit. Puis, elle se leva et, tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin de sa chambre, elle se jura que lors de sa prochaine visite sur Gaïa, elle remercierait Angeal pour ses conseils.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deux jours plus tard, un soir, Angeal sortait de la salle d'entraînement du building Shinra, où il avait donné des leçons de combat à son élève Zack.

Tandis que son élève se dirigeait vers le dortoir du Soldat pour se reposer, Angeal entendit la sonnerie de son PHS. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il lut un message sur le cadran.

« _J'ai passé votre message à mon équipe. Ils acceptent votre proposition de bon cœur.  
Cela changera sûrement les choses en bien. Merci encore pour vos conseils, je n'oublie toujours pas, c'est une promesse ! _

_Soluènn._ »

Angeal sourit. Il rangea son PHS et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir où Genesis et Sephiroth l'attendaient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis devant la porte du _Goblin's bar_, Baku attendait avec ses amis. Quick et Pips s'entraînaient à la boxe devant lui. Ohana était adossée au mur sur sa gauche et se maquillait. Jug regardait les gobelins se battre avec amusement.

Il ne manquait plus que Soluènn, et les trois Soldats. Elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait quelques minutes avant eux devant la porte du bar, pour permettre de faire les présentations.

Baku était mal à l'aise. Pas à cause du trac, il n'aimait pas la Shinra et n'admirait donc pas les Soldats comme tous ces jeunes idolâtrant Sephiroth et Genesis. Baku venait de Mideel, une ville située sur une île tout au sud-est de Gaïa. Les conditions des gens y étaient terribles, cela ressemblait plus à un bidonville de construction précaire bâti au milieu d'une jungle infestée de monstres. La Shinra ne faisait rien pour améliorer les conditions de vie des gens.

Baku était orphelin, il avait vécu toute sa vie dans la rue, chapardant tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez. Mais un jour, vers l'âge de huit ans, il avait commis l'erreur de voler la matéria de soin d'un scientifique. Ce dernier l'avait rattrapé puis repris la matéria. Le petit garçon n'avait pas trop résisté, il n'avait pas beaucoup couru ce jour-là, car il était malade et avait une forte fièvre.

Le scientifique avait alors fait un geste assez surprenant : il l'avait emmené à l'hôpital et l'avait soigné lui-même. Une fois ses forces retrouvées, Baku lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela. L'homme avait alors expliqué qu'il était venu s'installer à Mideel pour ouvrir un centre de recherches médicales pour améliorer les conditions de vie des habitants de Mideel. Il avait alors fait une chose stupéfiante : il avait proposé à Baku de devenir son apprenti, car il avait besoin d'un élève pour l'épauler dans cette tâche.

Baku avait hésité. Devenir un enfant normal ? Se faire adopter ? Vivre sous un toit, propre, nourri et logé ? Il avait peur de perdre la liberté de la rue, l'inconnu, le danger.

Mais le scientifique avait proposé un marché : si Baku se présentait chaque après-midi en étant propre et bien habillé dans son centre pour étudier la médecine et l'aider, il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait le reste de la journée.

Le premier jour, Baku avait eu du mal à entrer. L'hôpital nouvellement installé semblait tout de même plus grand, plus solide et plus imposant que les maigres bâtisses en tôle rouillée de la ville.

Une infirmière postée près de la porte d'entrée l'avait vu faire des allers-retours pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de finalement sortir et lui crier : « Alors, tu entres oui ou non ? Le docteur t'attend pour tes premières leçons ! »

Les cours s'étaient avérés difficiles. Baku ne savait ni lire ni écrire ni compter. Le scientifique avait donc commencé par lui apprendre ces trois premières choses avant de passer à la botanique et la médecine.

Petit à petit, l'enfant avait accepté cette routine. Il s'était même pris d'amitié pour l'infirmière, et elle lui avait rendu la pareille. Le scientifique était devenu son père.

Mais un jour… le scientifique avait commandé un livre, _Loveless_. Baku n'oublierait jamais ce jour. Il avait alors seize ans, il était devenu un beau jeune homme solide et vigoureux. Il entrait dans l'hôpital pour ses examens finaux de médecine…

Il avait trouvé l'intérieur du bâtiment dévasté. L'infirmière était allongée sur le sol, derrière le guichet. Elle était morte étranglée, avec des traces de noirceur sur la peau du cou.

Baku avait d'abord essayé de la ranimer en lui faisant un massage cardiaque comme on lui avait si bien appris. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il avait ensuite foncé dans le laboratoire pour trouver le scientifique en train de se faire tuer par une erreur. Soluènn était intervenue à ce moment-là, accompagnée du géant Jug. Ils avaient réussi à défaire cette créature sans mal.

Baku, lui, s'était précipité pour essayer de ranimer le scientifique, de la même façon que l'infirmière. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire.

Soluènn et Jug étaient restés avec lui après ça. Ils l'avaient aidé à enterrer les deux seuls êtres qui constituaient la famille du jeune homme. L'adolescente avait avoué qu'elle-même avait perdu son père à cause de la magie du livre. Unis par une douleur commune et le désir d'aider, ils s'étaient alors unis tous les trois et avaient continué ensemble la quête consistant à briser la magie noire qui hantait les œuvres authentiques de _Loveless_.

Ohana, Pips et Quick avaient une histoire un peu différente, mais Baku était heureux de les avoir comme amis. Ami… Il aurait aimé être plus qu'un ami pour Soluènn. La jeune fille était toujours gentille, forte et courageuse. Il savait qu'elle était fragile et souffrait elle aussi à cause de _Loveless_. Il aurait aimé être celui qui aurait pu la guérir de sa douleur.

Mais depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré ce Genesis, puis Angeal et Sephiroth… il la trouvait changé. Ce n'était que très léger, à peine perceptible. Une lueur différente dans le regard, plus d'intérêt pour _Loveless_, même si ce n'était pas de l'intérêt par passion pour l'œuvre. Soluènn semblait se remettre en question, elle broyait moins du noir et commençait à remettre sa douleur en question.

Baku eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il éprouvait : de la jalousie ? Oui, peut-être. Un peu. Surtout de la douleur en réalisant qu'il n'était pas celui qui aurait une chance d'aider son amie comme elle l'avait aidé.

Après tout, Soluènn venait d'une autre planète. Mais alors pourquoi un autre homme de Gaïa aurait-il plus de chance avec elle ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Soluènn allait bientôt arriver, ainsi que les trois Soldats.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soluènn s'attendit à se retrouver devant la porte du _Goblin's bar_ grâce à la matéria d'ambre.

Mais, au lieu de se retrouver devant la porte du bar et face à ses amis, elle se retrouva dans une ruelle du secteur 5 des Taudis de Midgar.

La jeune fille regarda la matéria dans sa main. Ça alors ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui faisait défaut en huit ans !

« Enfin te voilà ! » dit une voix dans son dos.

Dans un sursaut, Soluènn se retourna, pour faire face à Arkon.

* * *

_Je sais, je m'arrête à un moment bourré de suspens, mais le prochain chapitre est gros, alors les deux fusionnés feraient trop, du coup je coupe ici. Désolée ! _


	8. La théorie de Pips

**Chapitre 8 :**

**La théorie de Pips**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Pips et Quick. _

* * *

Soluènn regarda Arkon. L'éducateur de New York ne portait plus de costume gris, mais des vêtements noirs comme ceux d'Angeal, une tenue de Soldat. Mais elle était plus serrée au corps et comportait de longues manches noires kimono. Il avait les cheveux longs et défaits, encadrant un visage où régnait un sourire prédateur.

« Comme on se retrouve, Soluènn », dit le jeune homme.

« Que… qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et pourquoi je suis là, d'abord ? »

Arkon sourit.

« Ça fait beaucoup de questions en une fois, jeune fille. J'accepte d'y répondre si tu accèdes à ma requête. »

« Quoi ? » dit l'adolescente, méfiante.

Arkon tendit la main.

« Donne-moi le _Loveless_ originel. »

Les yeux dorés d'Arkon se firent lumineux, comme deux phares de voiture. Effrayée, Soluènn se retourna et courut au bout de la rue pour se retrouver face à un mur. Une impasse ! Elle était piégée.

Arkon apparut derrière elle.

« Dommage. Allons-y, Soluènn », dit-il d'une voix douce et menaçante.

La jeune fille se plaqua contre le mur.

« Non ! » gémit-elle.

« Oh si, tu vas venir ! » dit Arkon en serrant les poings.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth venaient d'arriver devant la porte du _Goblin's bar_. Là, ils virent les compagnons de la jeune fille qui semblaient soucieux.

« Soluènn n'est pas avec vous ? » dit Genesis.

« Non, c'est bizarre. D'habitude, elle est très ponctuelle », dit Ohana, les bras croisés.

Baku ne dit rien. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arkon considéra un moment la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui avant de prendre la parole.

« Je répondrai à toutes tes questions si tu me donnes le livre. Alors, obéis-moi, jeune fille », exigea l'homme.

« Non ! Je ne donnerai ce livre à personne, et encore moins à un étranger qui me menace ! »

Arkon s'approcha.

« Si tu me désobéis, je me fâche ! J'ai décidé que j'aurai ce livre, et je l'aurai ! »

Soluènn retint son souffle. Bon Dieu, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis porta la main à son cœur. Pourquoi se sentait-il mal, tout à coup ? Il avait eu la même sensation dans le building Shinra, quand il avait pressenti qu'Angeal avait des ennuis liés aux erreurs des livres magiques. Il porta la main à son cœur.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… malaise ? Soluènn, est-ce que ça va ? _pensa le Soldat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arkon s'arrêta à un mètre de la jeune fille et tendit les mains vers elle. Soluènn glissa sur la droite et tenta de fuir, mais Arkon la rattrapa au poignet.

« NON ! » gémit la jeune fille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« _NON !_ »

Genesis sursauta. Qu'est-ce… Il entendait une voix dans sa tête, maintenant ?

Non, il comprit instinctivement que c'était lié à Soluènn. N'y tenant plus, il se mit à courir vers la rue sur sa droite, l'endroit où il sentait le plus son attention le tirailler. Les autres se figèrent, surpris par sa réaction, puis le suivirent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soluènn saisit le poignet d'Arkon de sa main libre pour le faire lâcher prise, mais l'homme lui saisit l'autre main et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Tu veux savoir qui je suis, jeune fille ? Tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi ? Ton père ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? »

Soluènn cessa de se débattre. Cet homme… connaissait son père ? Arkon… Soudain, elle se souvint d'une chose qu'elle avait vaguement apprise quand elle était petite, et que son père était encore vivant. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le Loveless chez lui, pour l'étudier, l'homme qui était venu le lui remettre était… un dénommé Arkon.

En voyant la compréhension se former sur le visage de la jeune fille, un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres d'Arkon.

« Vous êtes le commanditaire de mon père ? » dit Soluènn.

« Eh oui, c'est moi ! J'étais celui qui a demandé à ton père d'étudier le livre pour moi. »

« Mais… enfin, vous… D'où est-ce que vous venez ? Qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

Arkon lâcha la main droite de la jeune fille pour fouiller dans une poche de son pantalon, puis il en sortit une matéria. Elle avait une couleur noire étrange. On aurait dit une balle remplie d'encre noire qui ne cessait de couler à l'intérieur, comme une bouteille d'encre qui était constamment remuée.

« Je détiens la matéria de _Loveless_, la magie noire des erreurs. L'inverse de ta matéria d'ambre, qui renferme tout le charme et les rêves que le livre communique à ses lecteurs. »

Soluènn ouvrit une bouche ronde de stupeur. Incroyable ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose puisse exister !

« Vous… Vous êtes la cause de tous nos ennuis, alors ? ! Les attaques des erreurs, et… et mon père ?! » dit la jeune fille, dont les yeux commençaient à se consteller de larmes.

« Oui, j'ai activé la première erreur sur Terre, et elle a tué ton père. Cet imbécile… S'il avait accepté de coopérer avec moi, il ne serait pas mort. Je voulais qu'il traduise l'œuvre et déchiffre son mystère pour que je puisse pleinement exploiter son pouvoir. Ainsi, quiconque lirait le livre sur Gaïa ou sur Terre serait réduit à l'état d'esclave, j'aurais pu dominer le monde. Mais ton père a refusé. Il a lu le livre en invoquant la magie inspiratrice qu'elle renfermait pour en faire une matéria qu'il a remis à tes grands-parents, pour que tu puisses finir son œuvre. Car il savait qu'il allait mourir. »

Soluènn se sentit défaillir. Depuis le début… Depuis le début, son père savait qu'il allait mourir !

_Papa… _pensa la jeune fille.

« C'est ton tour, maintenant », dit Arkon.

Il sortit une dague d'un fourreau accroché à sa ceinture et la leva dans les airs, l'arme pointée vers la tête de l'adolescente. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatal.

« SOLUÈNN ! » hurla une voix familière.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Derrière Arkon, elle vit Genesis qui venait d'arriver, haletant.

« Genesis ! » dit la jeune fille, surprise et soulagée.

Le Soldat dégaina son épée. En voyant cela, Arkon attrapa l'adolescente, la plaqua de dos contre son torse et mit la dague sous sa gorge.

Angeal, Sephiroth et les compagnons de Soluènn accoururent derrière Genesis et se figèrent en voyant ce qui se passait.

« Soluènn ! » dit Baku.

« Vous êtes tous là, maintenant. C'est gênant, j'espérais tuer cette jeune fille en douce, sans aucun témoin. Mais j'en profite. Que celui qui détient le _Loveless_ originel me le donne, et que ça saute ! » dit Arkon.

Jug s'avança, en faisant craquer ses poings.

« Moi vouloir cogner ! »

Baku, Ohana, Pips et Quick se précipitèrent pour le retenir.

« Arkon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, enfin ? » dit Angeal.

« Tu nous as trahis ? » dit Sephiroth, les yeux brillants de colère.

Arkon haussa les sourcils.

« _Trahis_ ? J'ai toujours été mercenaire et j'ai combattu uniquement pour mon propre compte. Parfois, la Shinra me demandait de faire des boulots que personne ne pouvait remplir, parce qu'il y avait trop de missions à exécuter en même temps. Trahison ou non, je ne me souviens pas avoir prêté allégeance à la Shinra ni à qui que ce soit, Sephiroth ! Mais assez discuté. Reculez, ou je l'égorge sous vos yeux ! »

Genesis hésita. Arkon serra plus fort le fil de sa dague contre la gorge de l'adolescente, ce qui fit gémir celle-ci. Tous reculèrent lentement.

Arkon se mit à marcher sur la droite tout en restant face à ses ennemis, qui le regardaient avec malveillance.

Soudain, alors qu'Arkon se retrouvait enfin face à la sortie de l'impasse, Jug hurla : « MOI VOULOIR COGNER ! »

Il bondit en avant et repoussa si fort tous ceux qui l'entouraient que tous heurtèrent les murs, se faisant à moitié assommer.

« Oups ! Moi excuser ! » dit Jug d'une petite voix.

Profitant de la confusion avait distrait Arkon, Soluènn attrapa sa main et mordit dedans aussi fort que possible. Le jeune homme recula en gémissant de douleur.

Soluènn courut vers ses amis. Furieux, Arkon courut vers elle pour la rattraper, quand quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Quick tenait son nom du pouvoir qu'il avait reçu de _Loveless _: la rapidité. Le gobelin pouvait filer aussi vite que la lumière.

Il sauta sur Arkon et se mit à le tabasser de ses petits poings rouges. Pips utilisa son propre pouvoir : il sortit de son bonnet une grenade qu'il jeta sur l'homme.

Son frère jumeau se détacha de l'homme et bondit loin de lui avant que la grenade explose.

Lorsque le nuage de fumée se dissipa, Arkon se tenait le bras gauche d'une main. L'explosion l'avait affaibli.

Angeal, Sephiroth et Genesis en profitèrent pour se jeter sur lui avec leurs épées. Arkon brandit sa dague et tenta de parer les coups, mais les trois puissants guerriers gagnaient du terrain sur lui, et sa blessure n'arrangeait rien !

Les gobelins, Baku, Jug et Ohana coururent près de Soluènn et la firent reculer en un geste protecteur.

Arkon se mit en position défensive, sa dague à l'horizontale devant lui pour bloquer les trois lames qui se calèrent au-dessus.

Genesis leva brusquement épée puis la glissa sous le pommeau de la dague qu'il fit valdinguer loin d'Arkon. L'ennemi se retrouva dos contre le mur, la pointe des trois épées sous la gorge.

« Rends-toi et on laissera la Shinra te juger », dit Sephiroth.

En entendant cela, Arkon fut pris d'un rire dément.

« Ha ! Ha ! Pauvres idiots ! Vous n'avez toujours pas compris que je suis ? Je suis plus ancien et plus fort que la Shinra et LES DIEUX EUX-MÊMES ! »

Et sur ces mots, il tendit sa matéria en avant. Un immense nuage de noirceur semblable à celui des erreurs en jaillit et l'enveloppa.

La noirceur explosa soudain et traversa l'espace. Au contact de cette fumée noirâtre, tous ressentirent comme une sensation de brûlure sur leur peau et dans leurs poumons, lorsqu'ils la respirèrent.

Enfin, quand le nuage se dissipa, Arkon avait disparu.

Tous firent silence, choqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis ils se laissèrent glisser au sol. Cette magie inconnue les avait plus affaiblis qu'ils ne le pensaient.

« Hé bé… » murmura Baku, incapable d'en dire plus.

Jug se laissa tomber au sol à son tour. Le choc fut si fort que la terre parut trembler.

« Heu… Tu pourrais y aller plus doucement la prochaine fois, mon grand ? » dit Genesis.

Pips et Quick haussèrent un sourcil. Se levant, ils marchèrent jusque près du Soldat. Puis Pips lui dit dans un murmure :

« Un conseil avec Jug : évitez de le mettre en colère. »

Inquiet, Genesis jeta un coup d'œil au colosse. Celui-ci paraissait embarrassé par ce qu'il avait dit, mais pas fâché.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, sinon ? » demanda le Soldat.

Quick haussa les épaules.

« On sait pas, personne l'a jamais vu se mettre en colère ! »

Genesis regarda les gobelins, puis secoua la tête. Enfin, lorsque tous se sentirent mieux, ils se remirent debout et marchèrent vers le _Goblins' bar_.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée », dit Soluènn, marchant à côté de Genesis.

Le Soldat secoua la tête.

« De rien, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je te dois la vie depuis notre première rencontre, après tout. »

« Et moi aussi », dit Angeal.

La jeune fille sourit au Soldat.

« Cet homme, Arkon… Vous le connaissez ? » dit Ohana.

« C'était un mercenaire qui venait souvent à la Shinra proposer ses services, dit Sephiroth. Personne ne l'aimait dans le Soldat, ni ailleurs, je crois. »

« Mais comment sait-il pour _Loveless _? Et d'où il sort cette matéria ? » dit Baku.

Gênée, Soluènn se racla la gorge puis elle expliqua tout ce que l'homme lui avait révélé avant d'essayer de la tuer. Tous l'écoutèrent, stupéfaits.

« Ainsi… Cet homme serait l'incarnation même du mal qui ronge _Loveless _? » dit Genesis.

« D'après ce qu'il a dit, oui », dit Soluènn.

« Eh… Mais alors la solution est toute trouvée ! » s'écria joyeusement Pips.

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le gobelin.

« Ben quoi ? ! J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais explique mieux ta théorie, frérot ! » dit Quick.

Pips regarda autour de lui, puis plongea la main dans sa veste pour en sortir une paire de lunettes, une règle. Puis il fit sortir – apparemment – de derrière son dos un tableau noir où était dessiné à la craie blanche un livre d'où sortait un fantôme menaçant.

« La matéria noire d'Arkon semble être la source du mal qui atteint les gens au travers des _Loveless_ magiques qu'ils lisent », expliqua le gobelin en tapotant le tableau de sa règle.

« Oui, et alors ? » dit Baku.

Pips retourna son tableau. Cette fois, on voyait une matéria foudroyant le livre et le fantôme qui avait l'air de souffrir, tant sa grimace semblait évoquer le supplice.

« Si Soluènn détient la magie positive de _Loveless_ et que nous parvenons à concentrer celle du dernier exemplaire toujours introuvable dans le livre originel en notre possession, il suffirait d'activer la matéria contre ce livre et ce serait la fin de nos ennuis ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Soluènn qui baissa la tête, l'air gêné.

« Je suis pas sûre d'y arriver, je n'ai pas un niveau de magie très élevé. »

« On peut t'aider, si tu veux », suggéra Angeal.

« On peut t'entraîner à élever ton niveau de magie », acquiesça Sephiroth.

Genesis hocha la tête lui aussi. La jeune fille les regarda avec surprise, puis leur offrit un sourire gêné.

« D'accord… Merci. »

Enthousiasmé, Jug s'approcha et, de ses énormes bras, serra tout le monde contre lui au risque de les étouffer.

« Jug content avoir nouveaux amis ! » dit-il.

Tout le monde répondit par un gémissement, suppliant le colosse de les reposer.


	9. Cours de magie dans l'arène

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Cours de magie dans l'arène**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Pips et Quick. _

* * *

Soluènn jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Dix-sept heures quarante-cinq. Dans cinq minutes, la cloche annoncerait la fin de la journée. Elle pourrait enfin sortir, foncer chez elle se changer puis aller sur Gaïa pour sa première séance d'entraînement.

Tandis que le professeur écrivait les numéros d'exercices pour les devoirs, la jeune fille repensa aux paroles d'Arkon. Ainsi, c'était lui qui avait tué son père.

Quand Soluènn était rentrée chez elle après ça, elle avait hésité à tout raconter à sa mère. Mais depuis le jour où elles avaient commencé à se réconcilier, Soluènn n'osait plus aborder ce sujet.

Sa mère semblait aller un peu mieux. Elle lui souriait toujours. Faiblement, certes, mais après ces huit années d'hostilité muette, c'était un progrès stupéfiant. Et Soluènn avait trop peur de perdre ce bonheur qui commençait à refaire surface dans sa vie.

Une fois les devoirs notés, la cloche sonna. Les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe, descendirent les couloirs de l'établissement et franchirent la porte.

Soluènn prit le bus et descendit à l'arrêt devant son appartement. Elle franchit l'entrée, monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième et ouvrit la porte.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit que sa mère discutait avec quelqu'un dans le salon. La jeune fille se crispa. Était-ce encore ce maudit Arkon ?

Non, la voix était féminine. Avec prudence néanmoins, la jeune fille entra dans le salon. Sa mère était dans son fauteuil et discutait avec une vieille dame assise sur le canapé.

« Ah, bonjour, chérie ! dit Alicia. Je te présente Mme Stevens. La secrétaire de mon patron au bureau. Elle est venue pour nous faire une offre intéressante. »

Sa mère lui montra d'un geste de la main un tabouret. Soluènn obéit et s'assit dessus.

« Je vais prendre ma retraite, expliqua la petite vieille. Et je souhaite me trouver un petit coin tranquille pour cela. J'ai pensé alors à votre ancienne maison, en Angleterre. Vous souhaitez la vendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soluènn cligna des yeux. La maison ? ! Ah oui, celle-la ! Ça faisait si longtemps…

« Bien entendu, je paierai un bon prix », dit la vieille.

« Qu'en penses-tu, chérie ? » demanda Alicia.

L'adolescente fit la moue. Vendre cette maison à une étrangère… Non, pas vraiment, sa mère connaissait cette vieille dame, mais…

_Mais pourquoi j'hésite ? _se demanda la jeune fille, surprise par sa propre réaction. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui la retenait. Cette maison lui rappelait trop de pénibles souvenirs, comme à sa mère. La vendre était une occasion pour s'en débarrasser. Pourtant…

Soudain, le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré par une chose suspecte : la vieille dame avait des traces de fumée noire sur les mains.

« Madame, vous vous êtes brûlée ? » dit Soluènn, inquiète.

« Hum ? Oh, ça, non, ce n'est pas une brûlure du tout… C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs, c'est apparu quand je suis entrée dans votre salon en fait, je l'ai remarqué en m'asseyant. C'est étrange », dit la vieille.

Soluènn fixa les traces avec inquiétude et sérieux. Cette matière plus solide que la fumée, mais moins liquide que l'encre… On aurait dit des traces laissées par une Erreur.

« Que vous arrive-t-il, mademoiselle ? Vous avez l'air si sérieuse… » dit la vieille avec inquiétude.

« Hein ? Oh, non, rien ! Heu, vous pouvez acheter la maison, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients du tout, elle est à vous ! » dit la jeune fille.

Alicia fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

« Alors marché conclu », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Plus tard, la vieille femme repartit. Alicia se dirigea vers la cuisine en sifflotant. Cette affaire la débarrassait d'un grand poids. D'une part, elle allait gagner une importante somme d'argent avec cette vente, et elle allait enfin laisser derrière elle cette maison qui était un souvenir lourd en pertes.

« Ce soir, canard et riz pour fêter ça », dit-elle.

Soluènn lui sourit. Mais une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber contre la porte et glissa jusqu'au sol. Cette vieille femme… Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti de la peur lorsqu'elle avait vu les traces sur ses mains ?

Se pouvait-il qu'un autre _Loveless_ se trouvait sur Terre ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, après tout, elle n'avait pas pu toucher les marques. Rien ne confirmait l'idée qu'il s'agissait bien d'une marquée laissée par une Erreur. Et si c'était le cas, cette vieille n'aurait jamais pu venir ici, elle serait morte depuis longtemps, ou possédée.

Soulagée, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la douche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'endroit où l'équipe de Soluènn s'entraînait était assez spécial. Grâce à la magie de la matéria d'ambre, le groupe pouvait se télétransporter jusqu'à une île située au nord-ouest de Gaïa, près de celle des Gobelins.

Ce n'était qu'une petite île ordinaire, sans monstres. Un petit coin de nature paisible, une forêt encerclant un lac niché dans une vallée montagneuse.

Le groupe avait amené Sephiroth, Genesis et Angeal sur l'île avec cette magie. Les trois Soldats avaient un peu visité les alentours, émerveillés par le calme et la beauté qui régnaient ici. Cela les changeait tant de Midgar !

« Vous avez de la chance. Notre salle de simulation d'entraînement au building Shinra est morose, à côté de cet endroit ! » dit Genesis.

« Oui, c'est notre jardin secret », sourit Ohana.

Soudain, dans un grand éclat doré, Soluènn apparut au milieu de tous.

« Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard, ma mère avait fait un super dîner », dit la jeune fille en déposant son sac.

Sephiroth et Angeal haussèrent un sourcil interrogatif. Les amis de la jeune fille parurent gênés. Genesis comprit pourquoi. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir que la jeune fille pouvait voyager d'un monde à l'autre et que cela l'obligeait à mener une double vie.

Aussi, pour éviter les questions, il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

« Bon ! Tu es prête pour ta première leçon de magie ? »

« Oui », dit la jeune fille.

« Venez, l'arène d'entraînement est par-là ! » dit Baku.

Il conduisit les amis le long d'un chemin en pente descendant près du lac, sur la gauche. Une sorte de fosse large et ronde avait été créée ici. Parce que les rochers qui couvraient le périmètre évoquaient des gradins, Soluènn l'avait surnommée l'arène, en référence aux arènes grecques sur Terre.

Baku, Jug, Ohana, Sephiroth et Genesis s'assirent sur les rochers. Pips et Quick montèrent dans un arbre et se mirent à grignoter des noix en regardant vers l'arène.

Angeal fut choisi pour faire le premier cours de magie, car des trois soldats, il était celui qui utilisait le plus la magie.

Une fois devant la jeune fille, il planta dans le sol l'immense épée qu'il portait toujours dans le dos. Cette arme attira le regard de la jeune fille.

« Dites, Angeal, je ne vous ai jamais vu vous en servir. C'est normal ? »

« Cette épée est la fierté de ma famille. Je ne m'en sers jamais pour combattre, sinon elle serait souillée. Je ne l'utilise que pour la magie des matérias glissées dans sa lame. »

L'adolescente le regarda avec étonnement. Le sagesse de cet homme n'avait pas fini de l'impressionner.

« Bien ! Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ta matéria d'ambre et le _Loveless_ originel, déjà. »

La jeune fille lança un discret coup d'œil à ses amis. Ils lui firent des signes d'encouragement.

Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille sortit sa matéria puis se tourna vers un rocher planté un peu plus loin devant elle.

L'adolescente se concentra. Bientôt, elle sentit la chaleur familière de la matéria se former dans ses mains. Elle se mit à articuler un des passages du livre.

« _Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini, Pour l'atteindre nous prenons notre envol _! »

Lentement, les rayons dorés de la matéria se concentrèrent sur le rocher, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'élève dans le ciel au-dessus de tous.

« Eh bien ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » dit Soluènn, un léger sourire de fierté aux coins des lèvres.

« Waouh ! » dit Jug, toujours partant pour encourager ses amis.

« Pas mal », dit Sephiroth.

Le rocher tomba au sol.

« Comment ça _pas mal _? » dit Soluènn, l'air indigné.

« Je peux faire mieux », dit le soldat avec un sourire.

Genesis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Évidemment, le grand Soldat première classe Sephiroth fait _toujours_ mieux que tout le monde ! Bon dieu, enfin, c'est à Soluènn d'apprendre, on est pour l'aider, pas pour faire un concours de magie avec elle ! »

« C'est exact, Sephiroth. Et si tu continues à m'interrompre dans mon cours, je vais me fâcher », dit Angeal.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

« Désolé. »

Angeal se tourna vers Soluènn.

« Toi, par contre, tu as fait quelques erreurs. »

« Hein ? ! Quoi ? »

« Déjà, tu ne concentres pas bien ton énergie, tu la jettes dehors au lieu de la diriger en un seul point : le rocher. Tu récites trop vite les mots magiques, aussi. On dirait que tu as hâte d'en finir. Tu dois apprendre à le faire lentement, à te contrôler. »

Soluènn serra les dents. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux, mais… mais c'était lié au fait qu'elle avait hâte d'en finir avec ce maudit _Loveless_, ce livre qu'elle n'aimait toujours pas !

Angeal sortit une matéria de glace de sa poche.

« Tu vas t'exercer avec cette matéria de niveau 1, déjà. Et je déciderai quand on passera à la matéria d'ambre et au livre. »

Résignée, la jeune fille dut donc passer le cours à utiliser cette matéria. Au début, ce fut difficile. Car en effet, le rocher n'était jamais _complètement_ gelé par la matéria. La jeune fille ne visait pas bien, son énergie touchait parfois l'herbe autour du rocher ou la moitié de celui-ci.

Pour que les autres ne s'ennuient pas, Genesis et Sephiroth décidèrent de leur donner des leçons d'escrime avec des bâtons taillés en forme de sabre.

Finalement, Angeal arrêta le cours de magie au bout d'une heure, après que Soluènn ait enfin réussi à transformer un rocher en un glaçon parfait.

Baku s'entraînait avec Ohana. Pips et Quick menaient une véritable joute de mousquetaires, maniant de fines branches d'arbre comme des fleurets. Jug s'entraînait contre Sephiroth, pour rééquilibrer les forces.

Angeal supervisait le tout. Soluènn prit donc Genesis comme partenaire.

Le jeune homme lui apprit d'abord les bases de l'escrime. Elle apprenait vite et, à la façon dont elle bougeait, Genesis vit qu'elle avait dû faire de la danse. Son équilibre était parfait, son jeu de jambes bien établi.

Mais la magie l'avait épuisée. Au moment où elle tentait une parade contre le sabre du jeune homme, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière.

Genesis la rattrapa par la taille et l'aida à se redresser. Étourdie, déshydratée, la jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse.

« Je crois que ce sera tout pour toi, aujourd'hui », dit Genesis en prenant son sabre de sa main libre.

Soluènn cligna des yeux et rougit, réalisant soudain la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Genesis, qui affichait une expression indescriptible.

« Attention, laissez passer ! » dit Pips.

« Écartez-vous ! » dit Quick.

Les deux gobelins bondirent devant les jeunes gens et les séparèrent en les poussant chacun d'un côté.

« Bien essayé, mon grand ! » dit Pips avec un clin d'œil à Genesis.

« Soluènn, tiens, t'as besoin d'eau », dit Quick en lui tendant une gourde d'eau.

Gênée, la jeune fille prit la gourde et se tourna vers ses amis. Ohana lui offrit un sourire amusé. Baku avait l'air morose, et Jug avait son éternel sourire un peu niais.

Genesis, lui se tourna vers Sephiroth et Angeal, qui le regardaient avec un grand sourire taquin et triomphant.

« Ben quoi ? » dirent Soluènn et Genesis en même temps, à leurs amis respectifs.

* * *

_Voilà. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous aurez aimé, et que vous me laisserez des reviews. _

_Ah, et pour info, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic de Final Fantasy 7 que j'écris avec Cally-sama. Ça s'intitule "Une nouvelle vie". Si ça intéresse quelques-uns, j'espère que vous y jetterez un petit coup d'œil et nous laisserez des reviews, ce serait chouette. _


	10. Un poignard en papier

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Un poignard en papier**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Pips et Quick. _

* * *

La magie avait épuisé Soluènn plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Jug la prit dans ses bras et la porta aussi facilement qu'une petite poupée jusqu'à un feu de camp que Baku venait d'allumer au bord de la plage au sud de l'île.

Tout le monde s'assit autour du feu, en se tournant vers la mer. Lorsque la nuit tomba, un magnifique spectacle s'offrit à eux : une pluie d'étoiles filantes.

Elle ne dura que cinq minutes, mais ce spectacle suffit à ravir chacun. Même Pips et Quick oublièrent un instant de manger leurs chères noix pour contempler les étoiles.

« C'est si beau… » murmura Ohana.

Soluènn sourit.

« Eh ! Histoire ou chanson, ce soir ? » dit Jug.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh non, pitié, je suis crevée ! »

Les trois Soldats se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs. Voyant leur air perdu, Ohana prit la parole.

« Le soir, quand nous sommes sur l'île après notre entraînement, l'un de nous raconte une histoire avant de dormir, ou chante une chanson. Et il se trouve que ce soir, c'est le tour de Soluènn. »

L'adolescente rougit.

« C'est toujours Ohana qui chante, elle a une voix magnifique. Moi, je chante comme une casserole. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Oh, allez, Sol ! Raconte-nous une histoire ! » dit Pips.

« Oh oui ! S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ! » dit son jumeau.

Tous deux firent des yeux larmoyants, comme des petits chiots suppliant leur maître de leur offrir une sucrerie.

Soluènn secoua la tête.

« Bon, alors… »

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit lointain. Elle hésitait. Devait-elle raconter une des légendes Cetra qu'elle avait découvertes au cours de ses voyages ? Non, elle voulait en raconter une autre, une spéciale. Une histoire de sa planète.

Prenant son inspiration, la jeune fille commença. Chacun se cala sur le sol dans une position plus confortable pour écouter.

« Il était une fois une reine qui régnait sur un magnifique royaume. Mais un jour, hélas, un messager vint lui annoncer que son époux, le roi, était mort à la guerre.

Se retrouvant seule et sans héritier, la reine perdit espoir et s'enfuit dans le jardin de son château, espérant noyer son chagrin dans la contemplation des fleurs.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle y rencontra une vieille mendiante. Cette dernière lui dit :

« Mon enfant, ne pleure pas. Je sais que tu as perdu l'être le plus cher à ton cœur et n'as pas d'héritier. Mais tu peux en avoir si tu suis mes conseils. Va dans le potager royal, cueille deux oignons bien beaux et mûrs, puis mange-les. Ainsi, tu deviendras la mère de deux enfants. »

Puis elle disparut dans un nuage de pétales fleurs. Une fois la surprise passée, la reine se demanda si elle devait croire cette folle. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à une étrangère ?

Mais, jugeant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, la souveraine suivit ses conseils et se dirigea dans le potager. Là, elle choisit un premier oignon et mordit dedans.

Or, elle ne l'avait pas épluché, il avait un goût affreux. Elle le recracha puis le jeta pour en manger un autre, épluché cette fois.

Neuf mois plus tard, elle mit au monde deux enfants. Mais lorsque le premier vint au monde, il était si laid que la sage-femme, horrifiée, ordonna à un garde de l'abandonner en forêt. Le deuxième était un adorable bébé humain. La reine l'éleva avec amour, ignorant que son premier fils était en vie et perdu. La sage-femme lui avait menti, disant qu'il était mort peu après sa naissance.

Les années s'écoulèrent. Le plus jeune fils devint un magnifique prince puis un grand roi.

Mais un jour, un drame survint dans le royaume : un dragon attaquait les cultures et terrorisait la population. Certains affirmaient même qu'ils l'avaient entendu dire qu'il était le fils aîné de la reine, celui que la sage-femme avait osé abandonner en pleine forêt.

Le roi ordonna aux gardes de retrouver la sage-femme. Lorsque celle-ci comparut devant le roi, elle avoua la vérité.

Le peuple exigea que l'on tue ce monstre. Mais le roi ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer celui qui demeurait malgré tout son frère.

La nuit, alors qu'il réfléchissait encore, la mystérieuse vieille réapparut, et lui dit qu'il existait un moyen de sauver son frère sans le tuer.

Le lendemain, le roi fit venir au palais la plus belle jeune fille de tout son royaume. Il lui expliqua son plan, et lui demanda si elle voulait prendre le risque de l'aider.

Elle accepta. Elle quitta alors le palais et se rendit dans la forêt, là où le dragon avait trouvé refuge.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant lui, le monstre lui lança un regard mauvais. Il était aussi gros qu'un bœuf et couvert d'écailles noires luisant comme le plumage d'un corbeau. Mais ses yeux étaient humains et bleus, comme ceux du roi.

« Que veux-tu ? » dit-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille s'agenouilla et dit :

« Seigneur, je connais votre histoire. Vous êtes le fils aîné, vous méritez de monter sur le trône. Jet moi, je suis venue pour devenir votre reine. »

Le dragon écarquilla les yeux. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Il éclata de rire, ses naseaux crachant des nuages de fumée nauséabonde.

« Ah ! Le roi a donc accepté de se rendre ? Il doit être trop lâche pour tuer son frère, et envoie une donzelle le faire à sa place. Mais es-tu vraiment prêt à t'unir à un monstre, jeune humaine ? »

La jeune fille sourit avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Oui, seigneur. Mais à une condition. »

Le dragon cessa de rire et prit l'air méfiant.

« Laquelle ? »

La jeune fille porta la main au col de sa robe.

« Je porte plusieurs robes sur moi. Si, à chaque robe que j'enlèverai, vous acceptez d'enlever une de vos écailles, je m'offrirai à vous. »

Le monstre rugit. De quel droit cette humaine lui imposait-elle des conditions ? Mais finalement, il accepta.

La jeune fille se mit alors à se dévêtir. Mais ce que le dragon ignorait, c'était qu'elle avait mis plusieurs robes, toutes de tissu très fin. Et à mesure qu'elle enlevait les différentes robes, le dragon perdait des écailles et s'affaiblissait.

Après plus d'une heure, la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Ce manège l'avait épuisée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule robe, et la nuit était tombée sur la forêt, il faisait froid.

Le dragon n'avait maintenant plus qu'une écaille sur la tête. Tout son corps n'était plus que de la chair mise à nue. Lui aussi était fatigué.

« Si tu m'aimes, ôte cette dernière robe », dit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille obéit et enleva la dernière. Avec effort, le dragon tendit une patte tremblante vers son front et ôta la dernière écaille.

Épuisée, transie de froid, la jeune fille tomba à genoux. Mais soudain, elle sentit deux bras humains et chauds l'envelopper. Levant les yeux, elle vit devant elle un beau jeune homme qui lui souriait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais elle reconnut ses yeux bleus, comme ceux du dragon qui avait disparu.

« Tu as réussi à me libérer du sortilège. Je suis redevenu humain », dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, tous deux furent accueillis au château par le peuple en liesse et le roi, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère. On fêta le mariage du frère aîné et de sa femme, qui devinrent les nouveaux souverains du royaume. »

Ainsi se termina l'histoire de Soluènn. Les gobelins dormaient. Baku, Jug et les trois Soldats étaient collés à ses lèvres. Ohana avait les yeux brillants d'étoiles.

Après cela, tous partirent dormir dans une grotte aménagée près du lac. Des sacs de couchage et des couvertures chaudes s'y trouvaient déjà. C'était là que Soluènn et ses amis dormaient. On installa trois sacs de couchage supplémentaires pour les Soldats, puis chacun prit place dans la grotte et s'endormit. Nul besoin de tour de garde, cette île était trop petite pour que des créatures puissent s'y développer.

Mais tous ignoraient que dans l'ombre, derrière un arbre, quelqu'un les observait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vers une heure du matin, Genesis ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, l'oreille tendue. Quel était ce sentiment de danger ? Son instinct de Soldat lui soufflait que quelque chose de mauvais rôdait.

Il balaya la grotte du regard et ne vit rien. Même à l'extérieur. Étrange.

Soudain, quelque chose devant lui remua. Il porta la main à son épée posée sur le sol près de lui. Mais il vit que ce n'était qu'un des sacs de couchage qui bougeait. Quelqu'un qui devait avoir le sommeil agité.

Curieux, il se leva et s'approcha. C'était Soluènn. Son visage était crispé, quelques gouttes de sueur brillaient sur son front.

Inquiet, le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire. Personne à part lui ne s'était réveillé. Que devait-il faire ?

Hésitant, il se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et continua de gémir.

« P… papa… ! »

Les yeux de Genesis s'agrandirent. Mon Dieu, c'était ça, son rêve… Cette fois, il n'hésita plus. Il la secoua. La jeune fille gémit, mais refusait de se réveiller.

Soudain, elle attrapa une de ses mains et, comme par magie, cessa de s'agiter. Elle se détendit et sourit.

Genesis haussa les sourcils. Il lui fallait si peu pour se calmer ? Il hésita, puis ôta lentement sa main de celle de la jeune fille et la borda un peu. La fermeture éclair de son sac de couchage s'était un peu ouverte, à force de bouger.

Une fois qu'il jugea la jeune fille confortablement réinstallée, il posa les mains au sol pour se lever puis retourner dormir, quand son regard se posa sur la sacoche de la jeune fille, posée sur la droite contre le mur de la grotte. Était-ce son imagination, ou le sac brillait d'une lueur inquiétante ?

Il tendit le bras et l'ouvrit. Il vit l'ouvrage original de _Loveless_. L'objet était la source de la lumière.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? _pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Il allait le prendre, quand il regarda Soluènn. Avait-il le droit de faire ça ? Il était en train de fouiner dans ses affaires, tout de même.

Une photo glissa du livre. Genesis la ramassa et la regarda. Dessus, il voyait une famille. Un homme aux cheveux bruns, vêtu d'une grande chemise blanche et d'un pantalon beige, qui portait sur l'épaule une petite fille brune comme lui, aux yeux verts, vêtue elle-même d'une robe bleue. Une femme aux longs cheveux dorés se tenait près de l'homme, tendant les mains vers l'enfant avec un sourire attendri. Cette femme avait des yeux verts et portait une grande et longue robe de campagne verte.

Ces trois personnes se tenaient sur une plage, au bord de la mer. Une maison de campagne était visible sur le fond à droite de la photo, près d'un phare.

Genesis sourit. Cette famille sur cette photo dégageait de la joie. Il retourna la photo et vit quelque chose écrit dessus à la plume, dans une écriture élégante : « _Rien ne disparaît, seule la forme change._ »

Pourquoi avoir écrit une telle chose sur une photo ? Étrange.

Soluènn tourna lentement la tête vers Genesis. Un instant, le Soldat eut peur qu'elle se soit réveillée pour le surprendre. Mais elle gardait les yeux fermés.

Rassuré, il remit la photo dans le livre et remit le tout dans le sac, qu'il remit également à sa place contre le mur. Toutefois, il le mit plus loin de Soluènn.

Il se leva et retourna vers son propre sac de couchage. Demain, l'entraînement reprendrait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un rayon de soleil franchit l'entrée de la grotte et vint caresser la joue de Soluènn.

La jeune fille s'éveilla. Tout le monde dormait encore. En passant une main sur son front, la jeune fille sentit l'humidité. Elle avait transpiré. Ainsi, elle avait encore cauchemardé.

Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Curieux, tout de même. À un moment, elle avait cru sentir une présence bienveillante près d'elle, et cela avait suffi à l'apaiser.

Elle avait continué de dormir tranquillement.

Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille se leva, prit un seau qui était au fond de la grotte, puis sortit et marcha vers le lac.

Une fois au bord, elle plongea le seau dedans et se leva pour retourner à la grotte quand soudain, elle sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser son cœur pendant quelques secondes… puis plus rien.

Inquiète, la main sur le cœur, elle se regarda. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

À ce moment, Genesis arriva depuis le sommet de la pente.

« Ah, déjà réveillée ? » dit-il.

Il se figea quand il vit la peur dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille.

« Genesis… » dit-elle, le cœur battant à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit le Soldat.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand soudain, elle sentit la douleur dans son cœur revenir. Elle le regarda. Une tache noire était visible sur sa peau, au niveau de sa poitrine. De la fumée en sortait, dégageant une odeur d'encre brûlée. La jeune fille regarda sa sacoche. Elle brillait d'une lueur noire semblable à celle de la fumée.

Elle sortit vivement son œuvre originale de _Loveless_. Le livre émettait cette lumière malsaine.

« Lâche ce livre ! » dit Genesis.

Il le lui arracha des mains, les doigts serrés autour de la couverture. Mais l'ouvrage, qui semblait décidé à continuer, s'ouvrit. Les pages en jaillirent comme des fléchettes et foncèrent sur Soluènn. La jeune fille tendit ses bras pour se protéger. Les pages les frôlèrent, coupant ses manches de leurs bords tranchants.

Toutes les pages se plantèrent dans un arbre derrière la jeune fille, puis revinrent dans l'ouvrage.

Mais soudain, un bruit de chair transpercée résonna. Soluènn gémit, mais resta immobile, comme Genesis, trop choqué pour réagir.

La jeune fille tomba en avant. Genesis la rattrapa. Il vit alors qu'une page s'était plantée dans son dos, comme un poignard blanc.

Il hésita, puis prit la page dans sa main. Le papier était anormalement dur, comme de la pierre.

« Hum ! J'ai raté mon coup… » dit une voix.

Genesis leva les yeux et aperçut quelqu'un dans l'arbre. Il grimaça de colère.

« Arkon ! Qu'as-tu… »

Le mercenaire sauta souplement de l'arbre et haussa les épaules.

« Au lieu de te plaindre, soigne-la. J'avais visé le cœur, mais c'est loupé. Tant pis, je reviendrai. Je file à Lockwood, j'ai un livre à y prendre. »

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Genesis émit un juron puis cria en direction de la grotte, demandant de l'aide.

Angeal, Sephiroth et les amis de l'adolescente accoururent.

Tout de suite, en bon médecin, Baku fit un bandage à la jeune fille puis utilisa une matéria de soin.

Enfin, après plusieurs sorts, la blessure de la jeune fille se referma. Jug la prit dans ses bras et tous retournèrent à la grotte pour y installer la jeune fille.

Genesis raconta ce qui s'était passé. Une fois qu'il eut fini, tout le monde fit silence.

« Lockwood, c'est quoi ? » dit Pips.

« Le nom de mon ancienne maison », dit la voix de Soluènn.

Tous se retournèrent, et virent que la jeune fille se tenait assise sur son sac de couchage.

« La maison où mon père est mort », dit-elle avec amertume.

* * *

_Je m'arrête ici pour ce chapitre, même si je sais que cet arrêt se fait sur une note de suspens insoutenable. Sachez que l'histoire du dragon vient d'un livre de vieilles légendes de France sur les dragons, que j'ai lu quand j'étais plus jeune. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de la région que ça concerne, mais bon. _

_Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si ça vous a plus ou pas, s'il vous plaît. _


	11. Une nuit à l'Auberge des Farfadets

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Une nuit à l'_Auberge des Farfadets_**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Bill, Pips et Quick. _

* * *

Genesis se pencha, prit un galet traînant sur la plage et le jeta aussi loin que possible dans la mer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » dit-il avec un soupir agacé.

Adossés à un des rochers séparant la forêt de la plage, Angeal et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard. Ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce matin où Soluènn avait été « poignardée » par le livre. La jeune fille s'était vite rétablie, il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une journée grâce aux soins de Baku.

Mais depuis, le groupe semblait isolé, rejetant les trois Soldats de façon plus ou moins ouverte.

Les cinq amis passaient leur temps dans la grotte à parler avec Soluènn. Leurs discussions semblaient toujours très animées, proches de la dispute.

Et lorsque l'un des trois Soldats s'approchait pour essayer de les calmer ou savoir ce qui se passait, tous se taisaient puis partaient chacun de leur côté.

Aucun des trois hommes ne comprenait. Pourquoi ne partaient-ils pas à la recherche de cette fameuse maison appelée Lockwood ? Ce nom ne leur disait rien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester inactif sur cette île !

« J'en ai marre. Je vais parler à Soluènn ! » dit Genesis en faisant volte-face.

Il prit le chemin en pente vers le sommet des dunes de la plage.

« Ils vont t'envoyer promener », dit Sephiroth, l'air soucieux.

« M'en fiche ! Je dois exprimer ma frustration ! » dit Genesis.

Sephiroth ne trouva rien à redire. Il comprenait son ami. Le rejet du groupe le blessait, lui aussi. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les liens qu'ils avaient tissés, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils se faisaient brusquement repousser.

« Bon, je vais m'entraîner, en attendant », dit Sephiroth en dégainant Masamune.

Il prit le chemin de l'arène. Resté seul, Angeal soupira, puis s'installa plus confortablement contre le rocher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assise au fond de la grotte, Soluènn tenait une tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains.

Plus loin dans un coin, Baku rangeait des caisses de vivres et d'herbes médicinales dans une étagère.

« Je t'ai dit de boire, tu as es encore convalescente », dit le jeune homme.

« Baku, je suis guérie, arrête ! Je n'ai plus besoin de ce traitement. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, l'air méprisant. Assis près de l'entrée, Jug baissa la tête. Debout à sa droite, Ohana posa une main réconfortante sur sa large épaule. Au centre de la salle, les deux gobelins regardaient les jeunes gens avec l'air soucieux.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ton idée, Soluènn : c'est de la folie ! Pourquoi emmener ces trois Soldats sur Terre pour affronter Arkon ? On peut très bien se débrouiller sans eux ! Et s'ils reviennent, ils iront tout raconter à la Shinra. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! »

Soluènn baissa les yeux.

« Si, justement », dit-elle.

« Quoi ? ! » dit Baku.

« Angeal est quelqu'un de sage et compréhensif. Sephiroth et Genesis sont des têtes brûlées, mais ce sont des hommes d'honneur, ils respectent leur devoir envers la Shinra mais ne tolère pas tous ses méfaits pour autant. Et Baku, tu sais qu'ils ont tous reçu un pouvoir de _Loveless_, comme nous. Et après tout ce que nous avons vécu avec eux, nous ne pouvons les laisser derrière. Ce serait comme les trahir ! »

« Je suis de l'avis de Soluènn. Nous pouvons leur parler », dit Ohana.

Baku fit la moue.

« Tu ne penses pas à ce que nous pensons tous, Sol. Tu parles pour toi. »

La jeune fille parut surprise. C'était bien la première fois que Baku lui tenait tête ainsi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son ami s'agenouilla et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es amoureuse de Genesis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soluènn écarquilla les yeux, puis parut fâchée.

« Depuis quand tu dis des choses aussi idiotes ?! Je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui, et je parle de la situation actuelle, pas de mes sentiments, on… »

Baku se redressa, lui coupant la parole de ce geste.

« Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, ça se forme sans que vous y fassiez même attention. Genesis te prend pour une folle depuis le jour où tu as eu la bêtise de lui avouer tes origines, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de te protéger ni de t'estimer. Et toi, tu as changé depuis que tu le connais. C'est dommage, j'avais toujours espéré y arriver mieux que lui. »

Avant que Soluènn réalise la portée de ses mots, Baku s'enfuit de la grotte. Ohana fit la moue.

« Je vais lui parler », dit-elle en sortant.

Jug et les gobelins se regardèrent, puis sortirent à leur tour. Restée seule, Soluènn soupira et se laissa tomber sur son matelas.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » dit-elle.

Contre toute attente, une voix lui répondit.

« Nous dire la vérité. »

Dans un sursaut, la jeune fille se redressa. Elle vit Genesis debout devant l'entrée, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je t'ai déjà tout raconté lors de notre première rencontre », répliqua Soluènn en détournant le regard.

Elle perçut le bruit des bottes du Soldat, signe qu'il marchait vers elle d'un pas vif. Une fois près d'elle, il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Angeal et Sephiroth ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ? » dit la jeune fille en repoussant sa main.

Genesis haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je n'y crois pas, voilà pourquoi ! J'exige des preuves ! »

Voyant que la jeune fille détournait à nouveau le regard, il sentit la colère grandir en lui et il l'attrapa violemment par les épaules et se mit à la secouer.

« REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! Ou je… »

Il se figea quand il vit son visage. Elle pleurait. Désarçonné, il cessa de la secouer.

« Je… je… je suis… désolée » dit la jeune fille.

Genesis serra les dents. Prenant sur lui, il inspira et demanda plus doucement :

« Désolée de quoi ? »

« De ce qui t'est arrivé. Je sais que tu adores _Loveless_, et c'est de ma faute si ce livre t'a blessé. Comme tous mes amis… comme Angeal… et tant d'autres. »

Le jeune homme tiqua sur ces mots.

« Alors c'est ça qui te mine depuis plus de huit ans ? Tu te juges coupable de tout ? Même de la mort de ton père ? »

Ces mots frappèrent la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle le regarda avec horreur. Comment osait-il lui dire ça sur un ton si calme et compatissant ?

« Mais c'est la vérité ! hurla la jeune fille. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je… je suis entrée dans son bureau, je lui parlé, je l'ai secoué, mais lui, il… il est tombé sur le sol, mort ! Il était froid, je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi, j'ai crié, ma mère est arrivée, elle a tout vu, et… et… »

Genesis secoua la tête, et prit la parole :

« En quoi es-tu responsable de sa mort ? Parce que tu existes ? Parce que tu as fait ce que fait n'importe quel enfant découvrant son père mort dans des circonstances particulières ? Arrête ça. Si ce n'était pas ton père, n'importe quel autre lecteur serait mort en utilisant ce livre. Et moi, j'aime toujours la pièce. C'est la magie qui repose dedans que je veux détruire. On a tous un but en commun, alors pourquoi ne pas combattre ensemble ? »

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un que j'aime meure encore sous mes yeux à cause des erreurs de ce livre. Je veux finir ça toute seule. »

Genesis la regarda avec surprise, la découvrant sous un nouveau jour. Ainsi, c'était pour cela qu'elle affichait toujours une mine si triste et détachée. Elle s'était préparée à mourir dès le jour où elle avait commencé à combattre les erreurs de _Loveless_.

« Tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver seule, Soluènn. Tu ne vengeras pas ton père en courant au suicide. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie, lors de notre première rencontre, je te signale. Angeal aussi a une dette envers toi. Alors, nous ne te lâcherons pas. Et tes amis non plus. »

La jeune fille leva des yeux résignés vers lui. Puis un petit sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que rien ne te fera changer d'avis ? » dit-elle avec douceur.

« Tu as compris », dit Genesis avec un sourire.

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Genesis ne fit rien. Puis il lui rendit son étreinte dans un geste protecteur.

Soluènn garda un instant les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme Angeal, Sephiroth, Ohana, Jug, Baku, Pips et Quick debout devant la grotte, tous la regardant avec un sourire attendri.

« Venez, on les laisse », dit Ohana à voix basse.

« Ouais, j'ai l'impression de surprendre mes parents », dit Baku en secouant la tête.

Tous s'éloignèrent. Seuls les gobelins restaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Soluènn leur fit discrètement signe de filer.

« Oui ! Oui, d'accord ! » dit Pips.

« On voulait juste… » dit Quick.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Lui et son frère furent saisis au cou par Baku, qui les emmena rapidement loin de la grotte.

Genesis se détacha de l'adolescente, puis l'aida à se lever.

« Alors, tu vas nous expliquer ? » demanda le Soldat.

« Oui », dit Soluènn.

Avec résolution, elle sortit sa matéria d'ambre de sa veste.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Midi. L'horloge du salon venait de sonner midi. Assise dans la cuisine devant la table, à éplucher des patates dans un saladier, Alicia regarda le cadran et soupira.

Sa fille n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle avait encore dû partir sur Gaïa.

Bizarrement, depuis quelque temps, cela n'énervait plus la jeune femme. Elle avait juste un peu peur, à présent. Comme une mère inquiète pour son enfant parti en voyage dans un lointain pays.

_Sauf que c'est plus qu'un pays. C'est pratiquement une autre planète_, pensa la jeune femme avec un faible sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Depuis quand était-ce arrivé ? Depuis quand souriait-elle ? En fait, depuis que le dernier éducateur était passé. Les mots de Soluènn l'avaient marquée, lui redonnant petit à petit le goût de vivre.

« _Mon père ne voudrait pas que j'arrête de vivre en me servant de sa mort comme excuse. J'ai encore une mère, et même si je me dispute très souvent avec elle, je crois que sans elle, j'aurais déjà touché le fond. J'aurais choisi la voie de l'alcool ou de la drogue, ou j'aurais essayé de me suicider. Mais ces derniers temps, je me demande… si ce ne serait pas mieux d'essayer de changer les choses… en bien. Juste essayer, même si je n'y crois pas trop. Papa serait sûrement content de nous voir faire un petit effort, moi et maman._ »

Et cet effort, Alicia le faisait. Elle se rendait compte à présent combien cela faisait du bien de recommencer à vivre.

Une fois la dernière patate épluchée, la jeune femme mit le tout au frigo, puis elle s'essuya les mains et regarda autour d'elle.

Son travail était fini, le dîner pour ce soir était prêt… Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ?

Soudain, une étrange idée lui vint. Lentement, avec une sensation étrange, comme si elle volait, la jeune femme se dirigea vers sa chambre, devant un vieux coffre rangé au fond de la pièce.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une longue robe verte. La même qu'elle portait sur la photo que sa fille gardait précieusement sur elle depuis l'âge de huit ans.

C'était une belle robe. Longue, avec une ceinture de satin blanc se nouant sur le côté, elle avait un col carré bordé de dentelle vert pâle. Les manches étaient bouffantes, des motifs de fleurs étaient tissés en fil d'argent dessus.

Alicia sourit, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux. Une fois isolée dans le noir, elle ôta son jean et sa chemise, puis mit la robe.

Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bains pour se regarder dans le miroir. Même si ses cheveux étaient coupés, elle demeurait toujours belle dans cette robe.

Une fois qu'elle en eut assez de se regarder, elle se retourna… et cria de peur. Quelqu'un se tenait devant elle.

L'inconnu l'attrapa par le cou et plaqua un tissu sur sa bouche. La jeune femme saisit son bras pour l'obliger à lâcher, mais l'odeur du tissu la fit perdre connaissance.

Elle sentit à peine deux bras puissants la rattraper alors qu'elle tombait en arrière, inconsciente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Soluènn demanda à tout le monde de se mettre en cercle autour d'elle, seuls les trois Soldats ne comprirent pas pourquoi. Les amis de la jeune fille, eux, parurent étonnés puis affichèrent un étrange sourire, comme résigné.

Puis la jeune fille activa sa matéria. Tous furent alors enveloppés de sa douce lumière dorée.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la grotte, mais au milieu d'une immense étendue herbeuse. Le ciel était gris, couvert de nuages aux couleurs tirant sur le bleu, le gris et le blanc.

Au nord, au bord d'une falaise, on pouvait voir la mer. À l'ouest, un phare se tenait au bord d'une crête rocheuse. Et à l'est s'étendait un étrange monument, qu'aucun des habitants de Gaïa ne connaissait. On aurait dit un cercle de grandes pierres rectangulaires. Deux d'entre elles avaient soutenaient une troisième au sommet, formant une espèce de grande porte.

« C'est un dolmen, dit Soluènn. On en trouve beaucoup en Angleterre. »

Baku, Ohana, Jug, Pips et Quick parurent surpris, puis ils hochèrent la tête. Soluènn leur avait déjà parlé de sa planète, et de l'Angleterre, son pays natal.

« An… gleterre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Et où on est ? Où tu nous as amenés ? » dit Angeal.

Genesis, lui, ne disait rien. Il regardait Soluènn avec l'air choqué.

« Je vous ai amenés sur ma planète, la Terre, dit la jeune fille. Ici, on n'a pas de Rivière de la Vie, ni monstres ni magie. Et c'est ici que je suis née, je suis une terrienne. Je suis née dans ce pays qui s'appelle l'Angleterre, au nord-ouest de la région du Cheshire, dans la maison que les habitants de la région appellent Lockwood. »

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

« Tu es… une extraterrestre ? ! ? » dit Sephiroth.

Soluènn fit une moue amusée.

« Ici, c'est plutôt vous, les extraterrestres. Mais on peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, vous ne risquez rien ! Cette région n'est habitée que par des paysans, et je n'ai jamais raconté à personne l'existence de votre planète, car personne n'y croit, pas plus que vous ne m'auriez crue si je vous avais tout raconté dès notre première rencontre. »

Genesis la remercia de ne pas parler de sa réaction quand elle lui avait parlé de ses origines. Ses amis l'auraient pris pour un cachottier.

Angeal se tourna vers la mer et eut un léger sourire. Il aimait bien cet endroit.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu vis avec ta mère ? » dit-il.

Soluènn prit l'air gêné.

« Non, enfin… J'ai vécu ici jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, puis mon père est mort en essayant de déchiffrer les mystères du _Loveless_ originel. Après, ma mère et moi avons quitté l'Angleterre et nous sommes partis sur un autre continent, l'Amérique, dans une ville qui s'appelle New York. Le même genre de ville que Midgar, mais légèrement moins polluée. Mais je venais parfois sur Gaïa grâce à cette matéria que mon père avait trouvée avec le livre. »

Les sourcils froncés, Sephiroth croisa les bras.

« Mais comment ce livre a atterri dans ton monde, si vous n'avez ni matéria ni Rivière de la Vie ni connaissances de Gaïa ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça fait huit ans que je cherche la réponse à ces questions. Mais le fait est que la magie qui repose dans les _Loveless_ est dangereuse, et menace votre monde comme le mien. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Alors, vous êtes toujours avec moi, tous, oui ou non ? »

Baku se posta en premier près de la jeune fille, suivi d'Ohana, Jug, Pips, Quick, puis Angeal, Sephiroth… et enfin Genesis.

Un sourire ému aux lèvres, l'adolescente les guida vers l'est. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de la vieille Lockwood vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient, ils passèrent près d'un enclos où se tenaient des moutons. Ce genre d'animaux n'existait pas sur Gaïa. Les visiteurs de la Terre s'arrêtèrent le temps de les regarder, puis reprirent leur chemin vers la maison.

Genesis devança les autres, de façon à se mettre au niveau de Soluènn.

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir traitée de folle », dit-il.

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

« T'inquiète, c'est oublié. »

Le jeune homme ne la lâcha pas du regard. Gênée, Soluènn se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait différemment. Avant, il n'avait jamais affiché un regard aussi… insistant.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle.

Genesis haussa les épaules et reprit la marche à un rythme normal parmi les autres.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'herbe sous leurs pieds se faisait moins dense, moins fleurie, plus sèche et rocailleuse. Et surtout, Soluènn sentait un malaise grandir en elle. Revenir ici, dans cette maison où elle avait vécu son pire cauchemar d'enfance ne la rassurait pas du tout.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ayant senti le malaise de l'adolescente, Angeal s'était mis à son niveau.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on est tous là pour te soutenir », dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Soluènn lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

« Au fait, si tu nous parlais un peu de ton monde ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Oui ! Par exemple, vous utilisez quoi comme énergie, ici ? » dit Angeal.

Soluènn comprit qu'ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral en la faisant parler d'autre chose. Avec un sourire, elle se mit à répondre à leurs questions.

Mais bientôt, ce fut à son tour de poser une question.

« Dites-moi, Angeal, Sephiroth, est-ce que les Soldats peuvent se marier, sur Gaïa ? »

Les deux Soldats la regardèrent avec surprise.

« Hum, aucun règlement de la Shinra n'interdit ça, mais à cause du peu de temps libre qu'on nous laisse et le danger de mort dans chaque mission, les Soldats établissent rarement des relations stables avec des femmes. Pourquoi une telle question ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Oh rien », dit Soluènn. « C'est juste que… »

« Quoi ? Tu penses à Genesis ? » dit le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.

Soluènn le fusilla du regard.

« Non, je pensais bien à un Soldat, mais pas lui. »

« Ah bon ? Qui alors ? » dit Angeal.

« Vous », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Angeal écarquilla les yeux. Devant son air ahuri, Soluènn éclata de rire.

« Oui ! Je vous ai vu avec Ohana, le soir autour du feu, après la pluie d'étoiles filantes ! Vous vous lanciez un regard insistant, tous les deux ! »

« Eh ! Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? ! » s'étonna Sephiroth.

Ce fut au tour d'Angeal de fusiller ses deux amis du regard.

« Dites donc, c'est long pour aller jusqu'à cette maison. Et en plus, il fait froid ! » se plaignit Baku.

« Bah, ça pourrait être pire », dit Pips.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il pourrait pleuvoir. »

Soudain, le tonnerre gronda. La pluie se mit à tomber. Le gobelin rétrécit sur lui-même, sentant les regards de tous les membres du groupe braqués sur lui.

Tous se dirigèrent au pas de course vers la maison. Elle était encore à cinq kilomètres de la falaise à l'est, et il commençait à faire nuit.

Heureusement, Soluènn savait qu'il existait une auberge-relais en chemin, nommée _L'auberge des farfadets_. Ils finirent par apercevoir la ferme où l'aubergiste avait emménagé. C'était une grande maison allongée. L'aubergiste avait poussé l'originalité de son auberge jusqu'à y mettre un toit de chaume.

Une fois la porte franchie, tous reprirent leur souffle. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur. Peu de clients étaient là, juste un vieillard assis dans une chaise roulante près d'une cheminée dans le fond, où brûlait un bon feu. Et trois buveurs qui jouaient autour d'un billard.

Toutes les tables étaient propres, les chaises rangées dessus. L'aubergiste, un homme bedonnant au crâne chauve, était occupé à lisser des verres derrière le comptoir.

En voyant les nouveaux venus, il haussa les sourcils.

« Eh bien ! C'est la première fois qu'on reçoit autant de monde en une fois ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Il se figea quand Soluènn s'avança. Il lâcha son verre qui tomba au sol en se brisant.

« So… Soluènn ? ! C'est vraiment toi ? ! ? »

« Ça faisait longtemps, Bill », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

L'aubergiste contourna le comptoir et courut prendre la jeune fille par les épaules et la regarder.

« Huit ans, mais tu n'as pas changé, tu as toujours les yeux vers de ta mère, incroyable ! Roh, si je m'attendais à ça ! Et que fais-tu ici ? Oh, mais j'oublie mes bonnes manières. Viens près du feu, tu dois être gelée. Et vous, vous êtes ses amis ? Alors, venez ! Je file vous chercher des serviettes. »

Rassurés par ce revirement de situation, tous obéirent et s'approchèrent du feu où ils réchauffèrent avec soulagement.

« Il te connaît bien, on dirait », dit Sephiroth, à droite de Soluènn.

« Avec mes parents, on allait souvent à cette auberge autrefois, pour déjeuner avant d'atteindre la mer où on allait se baigner. »

L'aubergiste revint avec plusieurs serviettes qu'il distribua. Chacun le remercia avec un sourire.

Soluènn se sécha juste un peu les cheveux puis elle s'approcha de Genesis et lui murmura :

« Tu peux t'assurer que l'aubergiste ne regarde pas, le temps que je passe cette serviette par la fenêtre ? »

Le Soldat fronça les sourcils, puis comprit et lui dit : « Compte sur moi. »

Tandis que le jeune homme la cachait un peu en se mettant derrière lui, Soluènn ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha.

« Pips ! Quick ! Vous êtes là ? »

Eh oui, les gobelins n'avaient pas pu entrer, car ils auraient paru trop étranges aux terriens. Les deux petits hommes étaient vexés. Même si le bord du toit de l'auberge les protégeait de la pluie, ils avaient froid et faim.

En entendant la jeune fille les appeler, ils levèrent la tête. Ils prirent la serviette et commencèrent à s'essuyer, mais ils tiraient dessus tous les deux, tant ils avaient froid. Ils finirent par se disputer puis se bagarrer, en se roulant dans la boue avec la serviette en lambeaux.

Soluènn les regarda d'un air affligé.

« Sol ! Tu peux fermer ? Il fait froid », dit l'aubergiste.

« Oui, pardon, Bill », dit la jeune fille.

L'aubergiste leur donna une table près de la fenêtre. Tous s'y installèrent, puis se firent servir une bonne assiette de soupe aux légumes chauds.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, l'aubergiste les considéra. Soluènn avait grandi, elle était devenue une magnifique jeune fille.

Le jeune garçon assis sur sa gauche avait un air sauvage et séduisant lui aussi, pas mal de filles devaient essayer de le draguer. Mais sa peau brune montrait qu'il n'était pas du pays.

La femme assise à ses côtés était incroyablement belle. La pluie avait fait couler son maquillage, elle avait enlevé les restes avec la serviette que l'aubergiste lui avait donnée. Mais même sans artifice, son visage était d'une grande beauté. Elle portait pourtant des chaussures et une robe de soirée peu appropriées à la campagne anglaise.

Le géant barbu, lui, semblait s'adapter à n'importe quel environnement.

Et les trois derniers… C'étaient les plus étranges. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur qui faisait presque surnaturelle. Sans parler des longs cheveux argentés de l'un des trois. Sûrement une nouvelle tendance. Mais ils dégageaient tous une grande puissance.

Une fois la soupe finie, Bill leur servit à chacun une assiette avec une part de gâteau au chocolat à la crème anglaise.

Angeal se préparait à prendre une cuillère pour manger un morceau du gâteau, quand il entendit des cris dans son dos.

Se retournant, il vit les gobelins qui sautillaient devant la fenêtre. Les pauvres, ils n'avaient pas reçu à manger, eux !

Le Soldat ouvrit la fenêtre et y passa l'assiette.

« Eh ! Que faites-vous, monsieur ? » dit un client un peu saoul, tout près de lui.

Angeal serra les dents. Mince, il n'avait pas été assez discret.

« Heu… C'est… une vieille coutume superstitieuse de New York ! » Il ne connaissait pas d'autre nom de ville ici. « On fait un vœu et on jette la nourriture par la fenêtre, pour que les esprits acceptent de l'exaucer. »

« Ah ! dit le client. Vous êtes new-yorkais ? Ah bah oui, c'est là que Soluènn est partie vivre pendant huit ans, évidemment ! Ah, bah, je vais faire comme vous, alors, c'est marrant ! »

Avant qu'Angeal ait pu lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, le client courut au comptoir et revint avec une assiette pleine de pain, de viande et de gâteaux qu'il jeta par la fenêtre.

Dehors, les gobelins virent tomber cette nourriture avec surprise puis ravissement. Une vraie manne céleste ! Le client alla même jusqu'à jeter une chope de bière.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous ici ? » dit Bill en venant ramasser les assiettes vides.

« Je suis venue faire une visite sentimentale dans mon ancienne maison, Lockwood », répondit Soluènn. « Et mes amis ont tenu à m'accompagner, pour voir comment c'était. »

« Tiens ! Comme ta mère et son nouveau petit ami ? »

En entendant cela, Soluènn et ses amis sursautèrent.

« Ma… mère ? Son nouveau petit ami ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Oui. Ta mère est passée quelques heures avant vous, en fin d'après-midi. Elle était endormie, et un homme la portait dans ses bras. Un beau gosse, bien musclé. Il a demandé la direction de Lockwood puis il est parti. »

Soluènn eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Tout à coup, deux énormes rots retentirent dehors, que le tonnerre couvrit par chance.

« J'adore l'Angleterre ! » dit Pips, affalé dehors, le ventre plein.

« Ouais ! Vive l'Auberge des Farfadets ! » dit Quick en buvant le fond de la chope de bière.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La pluie continua de tomber toute la soirée. Bill proposa à Soluènn et ses amis de rester dormir ici. La jeune fille en fut un peu embarrassée, car elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, du moins pas assez pour payer les chambres de tout le monde, et les gils n'avaient pas cours sur Terre.

Mais l'aubergiste décida de lui offrir une soirée gratuite, en souvenir du bon temps. Soluènn et sa famille lui avaient terriblement manqué pendant huit ans, et puis l'auberge gagnait beaucoup grâce aux touristes qui passaient ici chaque année, rien que pour voir les dolmens.

Soluènn et Ohana reçurent chacune une chambre, Jug et Baku une autre, les trois Soldats la troisième. Pips et Quick grimpèrent le long de la gouttière pour rejoindre discrètement Jug et Baku dans leur chambre. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de dormir dehors sous la pluie.

Plus tard, après une bonne douche bien chaude, Soluènn enfila une nuisette noire rangée dans son sac de voyage, puis elle se dirigea à la fenêtre.

Dehors, il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Le ciel était dégagé, une pleine lune brillait au-dessus de la mer. Soluènn sourit. L'Angleterre de son enfance lui avait tant manqué.

Elle jeta un regard vers son sac, posé sur une chaise à droite de son lit. Le livre _Loveless_ dépassait du sac, comme un fauve sortant obstinément la tête des barreaux de sa cage.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille ferma sa fenêtre, tira les rideaux puis se mit au lit. Demain, la bataille finale aurait lieu. Elle devait être en forme pour cela.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans une autre chambre, allongé dans son lit, Genesis réfléchissait. Les lumières étaient éteintes, Angeal dormait dans le lit sur sa gauche.

Mais Sephiroth était assis près de la fenêtre, et regardait la lune. Genesis devinait sans mal ce qu'il ressentait : du soulagement.

Ici, il n'y avait pas de Shinra, personne le considérait comme un héros. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Un tel détachement…

Genesis savait ce qu'il ressentait, mais ne le comprenait pas vraiment. En quoi le fait d'être un héros pouvait tant oppresser son ami ? Il n'avait jamais compris. Il s'était lui-même engagé dans le Soldat pour devenir un héros et surpasser Sephiroth.

Néanmoins, Genesis aussi était soulagé d'avoir réussi à prendre autant de distance envers la Shinra en arrivant sur cette planète. Et Angeal devait ressentir la même chose, sans aucun doute.

En fait, il n'y avait pas que du soulagement, réalisa Genesis. Il était heureux de voir que Soluènn avait dit vrai. Elle n'était donc ni une menteuse ni une folle. Et il en était heureux.

Et… depuis, il commençait à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Mais est-ce que leur différence ne risquait pas de former une nouvelle barrière ? Soluènn n'était venue sur Gaïa que pour vaincre Arkon et la magie noire de _Loveless_. Et lui, alors ? Il n'était venu sur Terre que pour ça.

Pourrait-il renoncer à tout pour rester ici, avec elle ? À supposer qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour lui et veuille bien de lui, en plus !

Il soupira. De nouveaux soucis se profilaient à l'horizon. Sans parler de cette histoire comme quoi la mère de Soluènn serait passée à l'auberge avec un nouveau petit ami. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Soluènn lui avait expliqué que sa mère ne pouvait pas venir ici, elle vivait à New York et n'avait pas les moyens matériels ni financiers de faire un tel voyage. Alors que se passait-il ?

Genesis chassa toutes ces questions de son esprit. Il préférait jouir de l'instant présent. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous avez dû remarquer que ce chapitre était plus long que les précédents. Normal, il commence à se passer beaucoup de choses. Les prochains aussi seront bien longs. Mais j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de celui-ci. Faites-moi savoir ça par des reviews, siouplaît ! _


	12. Le véritable sens de Loveless

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Le véritable sens de _Loveless_**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Alicia, Soluènn, William, Arkon, Baku, Jug, Ohana, Bill, Pips et Quick. _

* * *

La maison de Lockwood…

Elle n'avait pas changé. Genesis, Angeal et Sephiroth ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la comparer aux maisons qu'on trouvait à Kalm. Soluènn disait que sur Terre, on appelait ce type d'architecture le « style anglais colonial ». Les murs de bois clair étaient à colombages, soutenus par des poutres de bois sombre. Les fenêtres étaient toutes garnies de vitres en verre légèrement bleuté, garni d'une petite grille sombre aux motifs artistiques.

Pourtant, malgré le charme dans la construction, un sentiment de lourdeur, de passé sombre et triste régnait sur cette maison.

Soluènn et tous ses compagnons le ressentaient, alors qu'ils se tenaient face à l'entrée de la maison. Quelque chose se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Ils avaient quitté l'auberge aux premières lueurs de l'aube, pour éviter de rencontrer l'aubergiste ou des clients plus nombreux, qui risquaient de leur poser davantage de questions embarrassantes.

« On y va ? » dit Soluènn.

Tous lui répondirent d'un regard. Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus. Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille tendit la main vers la poignée, quand la voix de Genesis l'arrêta.

« On est avec toi. »

Il avait dit cela de façon raide, rapide, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Soluènn le remercia d'un sourire. Puis, elle actionna la poignée.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. À mesure que le grincement s'intensifiait, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se contracter de plus en plus fort.

Puis, en déglutissant avec peine, elle fit le premier pas dans le hall d'entrée. Tous les meubles étaient recouverts de grandes housses blanches.

Une fois que le dernier de ses compagnons eut franchi l'entrée, la porte se referma. Tous jetèrent un regard en arrière, puis ils se tournèrent devant eux.

Soudain, une forme sombre bougea devant eux. Tous portèrent instinctivement la main à leurs armes. Mais ce qui apparut devant eux n'était qu'une vieille femme.

« Vous êtes celle qui a acheté la maison ! » s'exclama Soluènn.

La vieille sourit. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait eu lors de leur première rencontre à New York.

« Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir chez moi. »

Soluènn allait parler, quand Sephiroth la fit reculer en brandissant Masamune.

« Recule, ce n'est pas une humaine normale », dit-il.

La vieille éclata de rire. Genesis et Angeal dégainèrent leurs épées et s'avancèrent aussi, de chaque côté de leur ami Sephiroth.

« Elle est possédée par une erreur, je le sens », dit Angeal.

La vieille cligna des yeux. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent, comme celles d'un chat. Puis ses yeux devinrent rouge flamboyant. Oui, elle était bien possédée.

Elle sortit de sa robe en laine un livre. Le dernier exemplaire de _Loveless_.

« Vous êtes venus chercher ceci ? Je ne suis pas contrariante, allez-y ! PRENEZ-LE ! »

Elle le jeta dans les airs. Le livre s'ouvrit. Un essaim d'erreurs en jaillit. Les nuages noirs monstrueux envahirent la pièce, la plongeant dans l'obscurité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soluènn ne voyait plus rien. Il faisait si noir ! Elle porta la main à sa veste pour en sortir la matéria d'ambre. Mais elle n'avait plus de veste. Elle portait autre chose. Une veste rose, par-dessus une robe blanche. Et des souliers d'enfant.

_Hein ? Mais que… _pensa la jeune fille.

Elle portait les vêtements de son enfance. Elle se regarda. Ses mains étaient petites. Les mains d'une enfant de huit ans. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

L'espace avait changé. Au lieu du hall d'entrée plongé dans l'obscurité, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de son père. Et là, devant elle, la chaise face au bureau où il travaillait. Quelqu'un y était assis, devant un livre, _Loveless_, ouvert à une certaine page que Soluènn ne pouvait lire de là où elle était.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Non, impossible, était-ce… ?

Soudain, la personne se retourna. En le voyant, Soluènn sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

« P… papa ? ! »

Elle tendit les bras vers lui pour le toucher, mais lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec son bras, elle sentit le froid. Il tomba au sol.

« Que… »

« _C'est ta faute_, dit une voix dans le vide. _Il est mort, tu l'as tué._ »

Soluènn sentit toute l'horreur du passé revenir à la charge, comme si le barrage de son esprit avait cédé, laissant toute la rivière de l'horreur envahir son corps.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla-t-elle en se prenant la tête.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ohana n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi faisait-il si noir, tout à coup ?

Elle porta la main à sa jambe droite, celle que recouvrait sa robe. C'était là qu'elle rangeait un poignard secret. Mais, lorsqu'elle y porta la main, elle ne sentit rien. Et la peau de ses jambes, d'habitude sans défaut, était douloureuse.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Soudain, la lumière revint. Elle se vit vêtue d'une robe de laine grise et sale, déchirée. En levant les yeux, la jeune femme vit qu'elle se tenait dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Un lit était visible sur sa droite, avec un livre posé dessus. _Loveless_, ouvert à un acte que la jeune femme ne pouvait lire d'ici. Un miroir se tenait au bout de la salle devant elle.

Le reflet qui lui apparut était celui d'une adolescente de treize ans aux cheveux noirs plus courts. C'était elle, quand elle était adolescente ! Et cette horrible pièce…

« Eh ! Sale gosse ! »

Ohana se retourna, et sentit une douleur fulgurante à la joue. Elle s'effondra aux pieds d'un homme qui l'avait frappée.

Il la prit par le col de sa robe et l'obligea à se lever pour le regarder.

« Je t'ai achetée à tes parents, tu m'appartiens ! Maintenant, fais ton métier comme les autres filles de l'hôtel, et va satisfaire les clients ! ALLEZ ! Ou je te tue ! »

Ohana n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi son cauchemar reprenait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Tout ça appartenait au passé ! Que se passait-il ? Où étaient ses amis ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth sentit Masamune devenir anormalement lourde dans ses mains. Puis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que le noir et le vide.

Il sentit même la présence de ses amis disparaître. Il serra les dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de ciller, au contraire ! Cette situation critique exigeait plus de résistance.

Soudain, un flash lumineux transperça le noir. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il sentit quelque chose de doux contre lui. Curieux, il baissa les yeux.

Avec surprise, il vit que c'était une peluche. Une peluche de chocobo. Il reconnut sans mal cette peluche. C'était celle que le professeur Gast lui avait offerte quand il était plus jeune.

Mais la surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. Sephiroth vit que ses bras, qui serraient la peluche, étaient petits et maigres, comme ceux d'un enfant. Même ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ils étaient mi-longs.

Et au lieu de son uniforme de Soldat, il portait un T-shirt, un pantalon et des petites baskets. Il avait rajeuni ! Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se tenait dans sa chambre, à Midgar, dans l'appartement du professeur Gast. Il avait un exemplaire de _Loveless_ ouvert, posé au bout du lit.

Depuis le départ du professeur, l'enfant avait pris l'habitude de lire pour tuer le temps. Il n'aimait pas sortir dehors jouer avec les autres enfants, ces derniers ne voulaient pas de lui et le traitaient de monstre.

Un sentiment de panique l'envahit tout à coup. Cet endroit, cette atmosphère, ces circonstances… Tout ça lui rappelait quelque chose de très désagréable. Comme le jour où…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux hommes en uniforme sombre entrèrent, suivis d'Hojo.

« Ah, voilà le spécimen ! Bonjour, Sephiroth, comment vas-tu ? » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Sephiroth recula.

« Que… Qui êtes-vous ? Où on est ? »

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa voix. C'était la sienne quand il était enfant ! Bon Dieu, mais que se passait-il ? !

Hojo éclata de rire.

« Allons, tu m'as déjà vu, je suis Hojo ! Et je suis venu te chercher, tu quittes le professeur Gast aujourd'hui, il t'a abandonné, il est parti ! Regrettable, d'ailleurs. Il a emmené Ifalna, un précieux spécimen, elle aussi ! »

L'horreur atteignit alors son paroxysme dans le cœur de Sephiroth. C'était le jour où le professeur Gast l'avait abandonné, où il avait perdu le peu de bonheur qu'il avait eu dans son enfance.

Il hurla, hurla de toutes ses forces, comme si son âme pouvait évacuer tout son désespoir par ce cri.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Baku marchait à tâtons dans le noir. Bon Dieu, où était-il ? Son pied buta sur quelque chose. Curieux, il baissa les yeux, et vit que c'était un rocher.

L'obscurité disparut. Avec stupeur, Baku vit qu'il se trouvait dans une rue de sa ville natale, Mideel. Incroyable ! Mais comment… ?

_Non, ce doit être un piège ! _se ressaisit le garçon.

Il aperçut soudain un endroit qui était cher à son cœur. L'hôpital où il avait été recueilli. Une douleur poignante le saisit.

Incapable d'y résister, il entra dans l'hôpital. Mais là, il vit avec horreur que c'était comme dans le passé.

Le désordre, les traces des erreurs… Un exemplaire de _Loveless_ était posé sur le guichet, près du téléphone de l'infirmière. Le livre était ouvert.

Baku détourna les yeux. Non, pas ça…

« Arrêtez, murmura-t-il. ARRÊTEZ ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il seulement avec Jug, Pips, Quick et Angeal ? Où étaient les autres ? Il faisait noir autour d'eux, et pourtant… Ils arrivaient à voir à travers le noir. Le corps de chacun brillait d'une douce lumière, comme si leurs âmes demeuraient insensibles à cette obscurité malsaine.

« Où autres être ? » dit Jug.

« J'ai peur, frérot ! » gémit Pips.

Quick ne dit rien. Il avait peur lui aussi, mais il n'avait même pas idée de ce qu'il se passait, alors que dire ?

« _Oh ? Vous n'êtes pas atteints par l'obscurité ? Je suis impressionné !_ »

Arkon apparut devant eux. Furieux, Genesis brandit son épée.

« Ordure ! Qu'as-tu fait des autres ? Où sont-ils ? » demanda le Soldat.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de son ennemi.

« Dis-moi, Genesis, tu connais bien _Loveless_, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton œuvre préférée ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? Je t'ai posé une question, réponds ! »

Arkon se retourna, négligeant la pointe de l'épée à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

« _Loveless_… Ce titre veut dire _sans amour_. Et c'est bien de cela que l'œuvre parle : la vie de ceux qui n'ont jamais eu droit à l'amour. En entrant dans cette maison, le pouvoir du _Loveless_ originel s'est uni à celui de mon exemplaire. La maison entière est nimbée de ce pouvoir, maintenant. »

Genesis faillit abaisser son épée, réalisant la portée des paroles d'Arkon.

« Au départ, seuls quelques livres éparpillés dans le monde touchaient les lecteurs, les plongeant dans la tristesse, leur communiquant le désespoir et l'idée qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'amour. Mais en amenant le livre renfermant presque toute la magie dans cette maison où se trouvait _mon_ exemplaire… toute la magie s'est libérée, elle règne dans l'espace autour de nous, maintenant ! » dit Arkon en ouvrant grand les bras, le visage affichant une extase démente.

Genesis serra les dents.

« Et vos amis sont touchés par cette magie ! Ils revivent la pire expérience de leur vie, celle qui leur a fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'amour ! Soluènn, qui a tué son père ; Ohana, qui a été vendue toute jeune par sa famille à un maquereau ; Baku, qui n'a pu sauver son cher père adoptif et son assistante ; Sephiroth, qui a perdu le professeur Gast, la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimé comme son fils… »

Fou de rage, Genesis se rua sur Arkon. Il le plaqua au sol, lui attrapa les poignets d'une main et mit la pointe de l'épée sur sa gorge.

« Mais qu'es-tu, à la fin, Arkon ? » dit-il d'une voix étouffée par la rage.

Arkon sourit.

« Je suis l'auteur de _Loveless_. »

Genesis écarquilla les yeux.

« Je suis l'auteur de la pièce. J'ai survécu grâce à mon œuvre, qui absorbait l'énergie de mes lecteurs et me la transmettait, m'accordant ainsi la jeunesse éternelle et le pouvoir. »

Et sur ces mots, son corps s'illumina. Dans un puissant flash de lumière, il repoussa Genesis. L'onde de choc toucha ses amis. Ils heurtèrent un mur invisible et glissèrent au sol.

Se relevant, Arkon rit.

« Vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre, n'insistez pas. Abaissez votre garde, et je vous ferai revivre un incident moins douloureux que les autres. »

La pièce… Ainsi, c'était cela, le véritable secret de _Loveless_… Genesis soupira de dépit. Dire qu'il adorait cette pièce depuis son enfance ! Mais pourquoi les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là ?

« Genesis, murmura Angeal. Ne l'écoute pas. Tu sais quels sont tes rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Crois en ton honneur ! »

Le Soldat roux haussa un sourcil. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait faire la sourde oreille aux propos de son meilleur ami. Mais tout de même…

Il revit en flash Soluènn dans la grotte, quand il était venu lui demander la vérité. Lorsqu'elle avait éclaté en pleurs, et lui avait dit :

« _Je suis désolée de ce qui t'est arrivé. Je sais que tu adores _Loveless_, et c'est de ma faute si ce livre t'a blessé. Comme tous mes amis… comme Angeal… et tant d'autres._ »

Genesis serra le poing.

« Non, Soluènn, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as combattu la magie qui hantait mon œuvre préférée, tu t'es battue pour protéger nos rêves… »

Il resserra le manche de son épée dans sa main. Le visage serein, il murmura :

« À moi de protéger les tiens. À moi de te rendre l'amour que les erreurs t'ont volé. »

Et sur ces mots, il se redressa et fonça sur Arkon. Ce dernier dégaina un sabre wutaïen de son manteau et se mit à se battre contre lui.

Genesis serra les dents. Il avait oublié combien Arkon se battait bien. Il n'était pas Soldat, mais sa formation de mercenaire était évidente.

Son ennemi parait tous ses coups avec grâce et facilité, comme s'il dansait. Genesis avait beau essayer de l'atteindre, Arkon l'arrêtait toujours avec aisance et le repoussait d'amples mouvements horizontaux.

Genesis frappait toujours à la verticale, et lorsqu'il tentait des plongeons en avant, l'épée d'Arkon effleurait son visage.

« Genesis ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » dit Pips.

« Sauvez les autres ! Retrouvez-les, vite, pendant que je m'occupe de lui ! »

Quick tiqua sur le mot « vite ».

« Très bien, alors c'est le moment où je passe à l'action ! » dit le gobelin.

Il prit son bonnet à eux mains et le vissa si fermement sur sa tête qu'il émit un bruit de mécanique. Puis, en se campant au sol sur ses poings, il fit claquer ses jambes, comme un joueur de football américain se préparant à foncer.

« PLEIN GAZ ! » hurla le gobelin.

Puis soudain, il fonça en avant, dans le noir. Arkon se tourna vers lui et voulut l'arrêter, mais le gobelin passa si vite qu'il ne put l'arrêter.

Profitant de sa diversion, Genesis tenta un piqué. Il blessa Arkon au bras droit.

Quick fonça à toute vitesse à travers l'obscurité. Il finit par apercevoir Soluènn, Ohana, Sephiroth et Baku allongés au sol devant lui.

Les pauvres semblaient endormis, mais leur sommeil n'avait rien d'heureux. Ils semblaient cauchemarder. Leurs visages étaient en sueur, leurs corps tremblaient. Ils gémissaient.

Quick courut près de Baku et le secoua.

« Eh ! Réveille-toi ! Baku ! Baku ! »

Mais le jeune homme refusait de se réveiller. Quick essaya avec les autres, en vain. Ils étaient prisonniers du pouvoir maléfique de _Loveless_.

De son côté, Genesis continuait de combattre Arkon. Ce dernier, tout en continuant de parer ses coups, riait.

« Tu espères me vaincre ? Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord me surpasser en tant qu'auteur, très cher ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Genesis.

Arkon bondit en arrière et lui expliqua :

« La pièce n'a que quatre actes, je n'ai jamais écrit de fin, le savais-tu ? Celui qui écrit une fin pour l'esprit sans amour reposant au cœur de mon œuvre recevra cette magie et devra prendre ma place. Te crois-tu capable de me surpasser, Genesis ? Ton amour pour mon œuvre suffira-t-il ? »

Le Soldat hésita. Disait-il la vérité ? En effet, la pièce n'avait jamais eu de cinquième acte. Mais…

Soudain, Arkon prit la parole. Sa voix était maintenant solennelle, théâtrale.

« _Mon ami, les destins sont cruels  
Il n'y a pas de rêves, aucun honneur ne reste  
La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse  
Mon âme corrompue par la vengeance  
Elle endure les tourments  
Pour trouver la fin du voyage dans mon propre salut  
Et dans ton sommeil éternel  
Maintenant, ce que je désire le plus  
Est le "cadeau de la déesse"._ »

Genesis reconnut la fin de l'acte 4 de l'œuvre. Mais pourquoi récitait-il ces mots ? Soudain, il comprit. Il utilisait la même magie que Soluènn : les mots de l'œuvre renfermaient une force spirituelle qui pouvait contrôler la matière !

Le corps d'Arkon s'illumina. Une boule de lumière noirâtre se forma au creux de sa main gauche. Genesis frémit. Cette attaque, il doutait de pouvoir la repousser.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant de l'énergie en lui. Arkon rit. Cette fois, il avait gagné ! Il allait jeter sa boule de lumière, quand soudain… elle s'éteignit.

« Quoi ? Mais que… »

Il leva les yeux et vit que les lèvres de Genesis remuaient. Il murmura quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille.

« _Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte,  
la déesse descendra des cieux.  
Les ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin et  
Elle nous guidera vers la félicité de son don éternel_ », récita Genesis.

Le prologue de l'œuvre… Arkon haussa un sourcil. Que faisait-il ? Soudain, il vit quelque chose de petit et lumineux tomber devant lui. Il tendit la main et vit que c'était une plume. D'autres se mirent à tomber autour de lui.

Lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol, l'obscurité s'en écarta. Petit à petit, le hall d'entrée de Lockwood réapparut. Arkon se tourna vers Genesis, ne pouvant y croire.

Le corps du Soldat émanait de la puissance, lui aussi. Impossible… Il pouvait imaginer des choses à travers les vers de son œuvre, lui aussi ?

Bientôt, l'obscurité disparut totalement. Genesis regarda autour de lui. Il vit Soluènn et les autres allongés sur le sol. Lentement, ils se redressèrent en clignant des yeux.

« Un… cauchemar ? » dit Ohana, la main sur sa poitrine.

« Quelle horreur… » murmura Baku.

« Plus jamais… » gémit Sephiroth.

Rassuré, Genesis se tourna vers Arkon.

« Fini de jouer, auteur de pacotille ! Maintenant, prépare-toi ! »

Et soudain, il fonça en avant et, sans hésiter, transperça Arkon au ventre de son épée.

Ce dernier resta immobile, le visage figé par l'incrédulité. Un mince filet de sang noir se forma au coin gauche de sa bouche.

Il ouvrit la bouche et toussa, crachant un peu de sang. Genesis retira son épée puis recula. Arkon tomba au sol et gémit.

« Non… pas possible… Je… Je dois… Je dois encore… »

« Tu ne feras plus jamais rien ! Tu es fini, disparais ! » dit Genesis.

Jug plissa les yeux.

« Regardez ! » dit-il.

Tous plissèrent les yeux. Le sang d'Arkon… était noir !

_Noir comme de l'encre_, comprit Genesis.

Le corps d'Arkon se durcit, comme s'il devenait de la pierre. Puis il s'effrita et se mit à tomber en miettes, en commençant par les jambes. Les fissures montèrent le long de son corps, grimpant vers son visage qui exprimait l'horreur.

« D… déesse ! Vous aviez promis… de me laisser… vivre ! Le don… »

Sa joue droite tomba en miettes, puis ses lèvres, son visage… Tout son corps disparut en un tas d'encre séchée. Le tout s'envola alors en poussière, et retourna dans le _Loveless_ originel.

Genesis poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Mais un cri de Baku le ramena à la réalité. Il était au chevet de Soluènn. De tous, elle était la seule à ne pas s'être réveillée.

« Elle n'a plus de pouls ! Je ne sens plus rien ! » dit le jeune médecin, la main contre le cou de la jeune fille.

Tous se réunirent autour d'elle. Genesis se détacha du cercle et s'approcha pour prendre Soluènn dans ses bras. Il caressa son visage glacial.

« Soluènn… Je sais quelle fin j'écrirais, si jamais tu devais mourir. Écoute. »

Se penchant vers l'oreille de l'adolescente, il ferma les yeux, puis récita :

« _Loveless : Acte V_

_Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses,  
Rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour.  
Afin de devenir la rosée qui baigne ces terres,  
Et épargner les sables, les mers et les cieux,  
Je vous offre ce sacrifice silencieux._ »

Puis, penchant son visage, il posa ses lèvres sur celles glacées de l'adolescente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soluènn vit le décor changer. Elle se revit sous sa forme d'adolescente, mais toujours dans le bureau de son père.

Néanmoins, il faisait jour, maintenant. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, on pouvait voir la mer au loin, sous un beau soleil.

Un homme se tenait devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

« Papa ? » dit Soluènn.

William se retourna.

« C'est réel ? » dit Soluènn.

« Tu es au cœur de la magie de _Loveless_. Tu m'as rejoint dans le royaume des victimes d'Arkon. »

La jeune fille resta un moment silencieuse, ne pouvant y croire. Pendant huit ans, elle avait espéré revoir son père, entendre sa voix. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, son rêve était devenu réalité.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur Arkon et _Loveless _? »

William parut embarrassé.

« Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille de huit ans. Et je voulais te protéger. Toi et ta mère avez tant souffert. Regarde, elle est ici. »

Alicia apparut près de son mari. Elle portait sa belle robe verte, et ses cheveux étaient redevenus aussi longs qu'autrefois.

« Chérie », dit-elle.

Soluènn sentit la peur l'envahir.

« Vous… allez me laisser ? ! »

« Non, rassure-toi. Ta mère va revenir, mais elle va retourner à New York. Et toi, tu vas retourner rassurer tes amis. Ton fiancé est en train d'écrire le dernier acte, écoute ! » dit William, avec un sourire malicieux.

Soluènn entendit soudain la voix de Genesis dans l'air. Il prononça d'étranges phrases, qui avaient une structure poétique.

« Hein ? Genesis ? Mais c'est pas mon… »

Les mains de ses parents sur ses épaules l'arrêtèrent.

« Tout est fini, Soluènn. Tu peux de nouveau espérer l'amour », dit son père.

« Alors, écoute ton cœur, lorsque tu te réveilleras. Ne te ferme plus aux autres comme je l'ai fait avec toi pendant huit ans », dit sa mère.

Soluènn sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Mais elle se força à sourire.

« Sois juste toi-même, d'accord ? » dit son père.

Ces derniers mots rendirent le sourire à la jeune fille.

« Oui ! Promis », dit-elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Genesis acheva son baiser, il attendit. Tous firent silence, surpris. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait. Que faisait Genesis, au juste ?

Soudain, le corps de Soluènn s'enveloppa d'une douce lumière. La matéria d'ambre s'éleva dans les airs un moment, puis plongea dans le cœur de Soluènn.

Le corps de la jeune fille s'éleva dans les airs. La lâchant, Genesis se redressa. Enfin, le corps de Soluènn cessa de luire. Elle retomba dans les bras du Soldat.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle regarda Genesis, qui avait l'air ébahi.

« Gene… sis ? » dit-elle.

Rassuré, le Soldat sourit.

« Salut, jolie terrienne ! »

Soluènn fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers ses amis. Tous lui répondirent par un sourire. Jug fut le premier à céder à ses impulsions. Il se jeta sur l'adolescente et la serra contre elle avec Genesis. Pleurant de joie, Soluènn lui donna des coups contre la poitrine pour qu'il daigne enfin la lâcher. Ohana, Baku, Pips, Quick, Angeal et même Sephiroth s'approchèrent pour la serrer dans leurs bras et lui sourire.

Mais tous cessèrent leurs effusions en voyant le _Loveless_ qui traînait encore au sol. L'air résolu, Soluènn ramassa le livre et sortit une plume de sa sacoche.

Elle la tendit à Genesis avec le livre.

« Honneur à l'auteur », dit-elle.

Le Soldat acquiesça, puis prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la dernière page, où il écrivit le cinquième acte.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, le livre s'éleva dans les airs. Cette fois, un nuage de fumée noire plus gros que tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vu se forma dans les airs, puis disparut dans le ciel avec un rugissement de rage. Il y eut un dernier grondement de tonnerre, puis… plus rien.

La paix était revenue sur Lockwood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après cela, tous prirent la décision d'aller se reposer. Heureusement, il y avait beaucoup de chambres dans cette maison.

Pips et Quick en prirent une, Baku une autre, Angeal refusa de se séparer d'Ohana, ils prirent une chambre pour eux. Sephiroth et Genesis en prirent une autre.

Soluènn… Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. L'ouvrant, elle entra dans sa chambre d'enfance.

Elle regarda la pièce. Il y avait un petit lit en bois de pin, que son père avait fabriqué lui-même autrefois.

Et toutes les peluches que sa mère avait faites pour elle. Sur la table de nuit, un cadre de photo vide.

Souriante, Soluènn sortit la photo de famille de sa poche et la glissa dans le cadre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Genesis apparut dans le cadre de la porte. En voyant ce que faisait Soluènn, il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il hésita, puis se retira. Sephiroth l'avait encouragé à aller la voir, mais… il hésitait encore, bizarrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que la jeune fille n'était pas prête. Ou un doute, quelque chose comme ça… ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soluènn quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de ses parents. Quand elle était petite, elle adorait y entrer pour s'étaler sur le grand lit, parce que ça l'amusait et qu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Sa mère ou son père l'y rejoignait toujours au bout d'un moment et lui faisait des chatouillis, un excellent remède contre la déprime.

Mais aujourd'hui, Soluènn était une grande fille. Et ce qu'elle éprouvait s'apparentait plutôt à de la mélancolie.

Une fois seule dans la chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda le bout de la pièce, vers la fenêtre ouverte. Dehors, le soleil se levait, la mer étincelait.

Quelque chose tomba sur le lit, faisant remuer un peu les ressorts du matelas. Dans un sursaut, la jeune fille tourna la tête, et vit Genesis assis à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air légèrement soucieux.

La jeune fille le rassura d'un sourire. Il la regarda alors de nouveau avec cet air insistant qui la gênait. Percevant son trouble, le Soldat eut un sourire taquin.

Lentement, il passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers lui.

Soluènn se décida enfin à regarder ses grands yeux bleus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus bouger ? Jamais elle ne s'était sentie ainsi. C'était étrange. Elle avait chaud, elle se sentait bien, mais en même temps son ventre semblait noué, elle tremblait…

Lorsque les lèvres de Genesis touchèrent les siennes, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle répondit à son baiser.

Quelque chose parut alors se réchauffer en elle. Depuis plus de huit ans, une blessure rongeait son âme. Elle avait toujours cru qu'après la mort de son père, plus personne ne voudrait d'elle.

Mais en cet instant, elle comprit que s'attarder sur le passé ne pourrait que lui faire du mal. Tout son être criait de joie en cet instant, et son âme souhaitait simplement agir librement, fidèle à ses sentiments : l'amour, en cet instant.

Le baiser de Genesis devint insistant. Elle sentit les bras puissants du Soldat entourer sa taille. Elle posa les mains sur son torse. Il la fit basculer sur le lit.

Lorsque ses mains se glissèrent sous sa chemise, elle frissonna. Détachant ses lèvres de celles du Soldat, elle murmura :

« Genesis… »

Mais il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui ne fit que la troubler davantage. Surmontant son embarras, la jeune fille dit :

« Attends ! »

Genesis releva la tête, les yeux brûlants de désir.

« C'est ma première fois… » murmura la jeune fille.

Le Soldat acquiesça.

« Si tu veux, on arrête », dit-il, avec une très légère notre de regret dans la voix.

Soluènn soupira. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle hésita, puis sourit. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, avec passion. Genesis renforça son étreinte.

Derrière la porte, Ohana sourit, puis la referma en veillant à la verrouiller.

« Je crois qu'on leur parlera plus tard », dit-elle en se tournant vers Angeal.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, un sourire compréhensif aux lèvres. Main dans la main comme un vieux couple, tous deux s'éloignèrent vers une autre chambre.

**FIN**

* * *

_Tadaaaa ! Ouais, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître en un sens, la fic s'arrête là. Parce que la suite se passe dans une toute autre unité de temps, des années après. _

_Vous saurez le moment venu, vous en faites pas. Sachez juste à l'avance que cette fic s'intitulera « Tears of light », et elle sera dans la section FF7. _

_Mais avant, je tiens à finir mon autre fic, « La descendante d'Hyne », dans la section FF8. _

_Donc, ben, ça prendre pas mal de temps avant que j'écrive et publie la suite de cette fic-là, mais ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi l'évolution de cette histoire, à savoir : _

_Ayame-Nightbreed, MaryIshtar, Emma Kansakie, Tsukiyo2894, Ravenhill, Ysa666, Nmfrter, Finalsacre et Lunastrelle. Merci à tous, et à bientôt ! _


End file.
